


FUEGO Y PAZ

by Enne88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/pseuds/Enne88
Summary: (Post ADWD)Jaime solo puede pensar que todos le han engañado, que finalmente va a morir en este horrible lugar, olvidado por el mundo, rodeado sólo por su horrible oscuridad. El fuego de la hoguera le hace ver cosas imposibles, trae ante sus ojos fantasmas y enemigos que sabe que no puede enfrentar."Catelyn Stark os envía recuerdos" Las palabras le hacen enmudecer. Tiembla. Pero el fuego que tanto ha temido puede que esta vez se convierta en su salvación.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 50
Kudos: 49





	1. CATELYN STARK OS ENVÍA RECUERDOS

Le habían golpeado tan fuerte que ya no sentía nada. Lo arrastraron hasta aquel lugar tenebroso, haciendo que sus rodillas ensangrentadas bañaran el suelo terroso. Sangre, fuego, oscuridad. Era todo lo que tenía.

“Mintió.” 

Nunca había caído en una trampa como aquella. Nunca lo habría hecho si no se la hubiera tendido ella. Ella, tan incólume y digna. Ella, que con tanto odio lo miraba cuando lo vio por primera vez. Ella y su fingido honor de mierda. 

Casi podía leer las últimas líneas de su historia sobre el Libro Blanco. Jaime Lannister, el Matarreyes, un renegado, un hombre sin honor. Ganó innumerables batallas, tumbó a sus enemigos en combate y derribó a excelentes caballeros en las justas. Pero pereció en una estúpida engañifa perpetrada con la menor de las excusas. Porque aunque el mundo le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie, confió en ella. 

“Mintió.”

Se concentró en el fuego chisporroteante de la hoguera, que le mostró al viejo Stark ardiendo entre las nubes de humo negro. Los gritos de su hijo. Los llantos asfixiantes. El silencio que lo sobrellevó. 

El humo le mostró la risa de Aerys, como si pudiera alegrarse por su estúpido final. Vio a Robert clavando su enorme maza en la cabeza de Raegar. Vio cómo su hermano disparaba a su padre, como Cersei se follaba a su primo y cómo su madre moría de parto. Vio a la que fue mujer de Tyrion, rodeada de hombres, que la acechaban como si fuera una presa. Cerró los ojos, esperando no ver nada más. Esperando la misericordia del Extraño, que viniera a darle fin. 

Pero unas manos huesudas agarraron su rostro, obligándole a mirar. Y el humo le mostró un último fantasma. 

Catelyn Stark. Su figura esbelta y digna venida del averno, más muerta que cualquier cadáver que hubiera visto en la guerra. Se agarraba la garganta, mientras sonidos infernales abandonaban el agujero de su cara. No entendía aquellos graznidos como ninguna palabra, pero alguien habló tras ella, con una voz profunda, firme y decidida.

-Tiene derecho a un juicio por combate. Seré su paladín. 

No podía verla, pero reconocía su enorme sombra alargada tras el fantasma de Lady Catelyn. Una sombra que casi se tambaleaba de debilidad. Brienne se ofrecía como paladín… ¿con qué fin? Moriría ante cualquier oponente que pudiera blandir una espada. Pronto se encontrarían en cualquiera de los infiernos al que estuvieran destinados. 

Una de las manos esqueléticas seguía aferrada a su cara, clavando las uñas en sus mejillas, en su cuello. Con la otra mano reclamó un cuchillo, que uno de los encapuchados a su alrededor le entregó sin rechistar. Lo acercó a él. Sintió el frío del acero contra su piel y la caricia de una gota de sangre resbalando por su cuello. 

Se acercó más a él, tanto que pudo entrever las facciones desdibujadas de su rostro, los jirones de carne que apenas rellenaban su calavera. Esta vez, los graznidos desesperados cobraron forma en su mente, entendiendo perfectamente lo que quería decir. 

-Catelyn Stark os envía recuerdos. 

Nunca había temido a la muerte, y a pesar de eso un pavor asfixiante lo atrapó por completo. El pánico subió por sus extremidades, congelando su sangre y haciéndole temblar. Entonces aquel fantasma temible se desplomó ante sus ojos. 

El cuerpo cayó sin vida, deshaciéndose, descomponiéndose rápidamente. Antes de que terminase de convertirse en un cúmulo de trapos rellenos de ceniza, pudo ver el rostro de Brienne tras ella, bañado en lágrimas desesperadas. 

Había apuñalado a su Señora por la espalda. La mujer a la que había jurado su espada. 

Un silbido cruzó sus oídos, y la flecha que lo acompañaba atravesó el brazo derecho de Brienne, por encima del codo. 

Ella gritó y con una mano temblorosa recuperó su espada de los restos putrefactos, sacando el acero con unas llamaradas furiosas y vibrantes, imposibles de ignorar. Ella amenazó con la espada a todos, girando sobre sí misma para enfrentar a cualquiera que se acercase. Pero a su alrededor, los hombres jadearon, y un silencio se impuso grave, profundo. 

Uno de los encapuchados se acercó, descubriendo su rostro. ¿Era Thoros de Myr? Se arrodilló ante ella, y el resto lo imitó, en algo que parecía la reverencia ante un Rey. Si él mismo hubiera estado en pie, sus piernas le hubieran fallado, haciéndole caer ante la imagen. Brienne seguía pareciendo inestable, pero su mano fuerte seguía aferrada a Guardajuramentos, que nunca había dejado de arder. 

-Beric tenía razón, tenía que darle vida… Necesitábamos traerla para… que nos trajera a vos. 

Brienne parecía perdida, desorientada, mientras miraba al sacerdote aún temerosa. Miró a su alrededor, finalmente consciente de que las tornas habían cambiado, que tenía que aprovechar aquel momento si querían salir de allí con vida. 

-¿Dónde está el chico? ¿Y el caballero?

-Están a salvo en la cueva. 

Sus ojos estaban brillantes. –Quiero ver a Podrick. Quiero que Ser Jaime quede totalmente libre, que juréis su seguridad.

El hombre asintió. –Lo juro. Así se hará. 

Ella dio una última mirada, entendiendo que de alguna forma ya estaban a salvo. Entonces se dejó ir, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y empezó a caer. Sin ser consciente de su movimiento se levantó de un salto, sosteniendo su cuerpo inerte evitando que golpeara el suelo. La espada cayó de su mano, perdiendo las llamas que los habían salvado a todos. 

Necesitó unas horas y una larga caminata para entender que nada de aquello fueron las extrañas visiones del fuego, sino la pura y simple verdad. Catelyn fue real, Guardajuramentos fue real. Apretó el puño con fuerza, clavando las uñas en su piel. Quería sacar su propia sangre. Quería que el dolor lo salvase de la realidad. 

Nunca, en toda su vida había estado tan furioso. Sentía su piel ardiendo, pero no era fiebre lo que corría por sus venas sino la ira más pura. Odio enfocado en una sola persona, una estúpida idiota que ahora yacía moribunda en la cama frente a él. 

El niño estaba aterrado, su pánico casi se podía oler. El otro hombre empeñado en no dejar la habitación también tenía miedo, pero lo enmascaraba mejor. Ambos la miraban con profunda tristeza, como si fuese importante para sus intrascendentes vidas. No la conocían bien, no como él. 

Ya no recordaba las palabras exactas de sus hermanos, pero la idea principal regresaba a su mente una y otra vez. “Te ha mentido, un millón de veces, igual que yo.” “Cersei es una zorra mentirosa” y la retahíla de compañeros de cama que venía detrás. Todos lo hacían, lo sabía bien. Pero habría dado la vida por ellos, y se lo pagaron con las traiciones más dolorosas. Al menos había aprendido de ello, pensó. Pero no lo hacía, era un necio incapaz de entender que nadie lo amaría lo suficiente como para ser su prioridad, o como para al menos no mentirle de las formas más escandalosas y crueles. 

Confió en ella. Cuando ya no confiaba en sus hermanos, su familia o cualquiera de las personas con las que había compartido vida. Había confiado en esa lamentable giganta sobre la que pesaba la muerte de un falso Rey. Esa odiosa mujer que intentó matar una vez. 

El sanador entró por la puerta con Thoros de Myr, y niño y hombre se pusieron de pie al instante. Él permaneció sentado con la misma postura, sus piernas dobladas y mano y muñón sosteniendo su barbilla. El curandero tocó la frente de Brienne y volvió a contemplar su brazo, moviendo la cabeza con una negativa. 

“Va a morir” Pensó. “Va a esperarme en uno de los Siete Infiernos. No por mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de que llegaré pronto”

Con sus pensamientos la respiración le falló, su pecho empezó a hundirse y tuvo que esforzarse para alcanzar el siguiente latido. No, no podía morir. Tenía que seguir su historia, volver a levantar su espada y vivir las estúpidas historias de caballerías que él una vez también quiso emular. Y tener diez mocosos gigantes y tercos que continuaran su legado. No podía morir.

-Señores, ha llegado el momento de tomar decisiones. Hemos esperado pero la fiebre no disminuye y la infección podría extenderse. He examinado el brazo y la herida es grave, aunque no cortemos es posible que no recupere totalmente la movilidad de la mano. 

-P…pero es posible que lo haga…

El tímido niño apenas hablaba y parecía costarle pronunciar cada palabra, totalmente sacudido por el pánico. Parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo simplemente porque sus piernas siguieran manteniendo su cuerpo.

-Es posible, pero también es posible que la infección se extienda. Lo más seguro sería cortar bajo el hombro, pero está muy débil y podría no soportar la intervención. También podemos esperar hasta mañana, seguir con las curas, ver la evolución de la fiebre y prolongar la decisión según cómo amanezca. Pero podría no amanecer. 

-Cortad. Podrá soportarlo, si es lo más seguro cortad ya. 

-¡Necesita su mano de la espada! Ella ya tenía fiebre antes de la flecha, ya estaba enferma. Puede que el problema no sea la nueva herida, puede que mañana esté mejor, puede... 

Ser Hyle se enfrentó al chico, mirándolo desde arriba. –Eres sólo su escudero, no eres nadie para decidir sobre nada. 

-Os ha rechazado más veces de las que puedo contar, no tenéis derecho tampoco. –De pronto lo miró como si tuviera una revelación- Cuando enfermó gritó vuestro nombre. Es lo único que dijo mientras deliraba febril. Ser Jaime, deberíais ser vos quien tomara esta decisión. –Miró su muñón por un momento, como si quisiera decir algo con eso. 

“Corta y sálvala, matasanos” Fue su primer pensamiento. “Sálvala, sálvala como sea, es mucho más que ese brazo”. Se levantó para mirar su cara verduzca y los colores horribles que mostraban los escasos trozos de extremidad sin vendar. 

-Salva el brazo, y sálvala a ella. Es más fuerte que los enclenques a los que estás acostumbrado. Lo soportará, y harás que lo soporte. Sálvala.

El hombre puso una cara neutra, como todos los sanadores acostumbrados al horror que paraliza al resto. –Haré lo que pueda. 

-Harás que viva. – Rectificó. – Me aseguraré de ello, ¿me habéis oído? 

Thoros de Myr estaba impávido, sin intervenir. Salió de la habitación con el sanador, con el mismo silencio con el que había entrado. Supuso que era lo que proporcionaba la fe, esa soberbia del que sabe que todo lo que ocurra lo hará por voluntad de un Dios que todo lo sabe. Envidiaba esa certeza.

Aún con sus pensamientos desordenados y furiosos, el cansancio acumulado acabó por vencerle, llevándole a las oscuras pesadillas que tanto conocía. 

No había dormido más que unos minutos cuando abrió los ojos para ver al estúpido hombre mirarle como si le debiera algo. 

-La habéis matado. 

Jaime perdió la respiración y se levantó de un salto hacia la cama, viendo como el pecho de Brienne seguía subiendo y bajando con esa lentitud aterradora. Se encaró al hombre, con unas inmensas ganas de golpearle, pero sin fuerzas para ello.

-Puede que no muera hoy, pero pronto lo hará. Sin su mano habría tenido que dejar de vagabundear por los siete reinos en esa búsqueda absurda. Habría regresado a su isla y habría tenido una vida. 

-Escuché al niño. ¿Una vida junto a un caballero errante que disfrute de las comodidades que le pertenecen a ella por derecho de nacimiento? 

-Quiero la Isla, no lo niego. Pero quiero que viva. Merece vivir, ser madre y conocer a sus nietos. La enviasteis en una misión imposible de la que deberíais haberos ocupado, y eso la matará. ¿Habéis visto la cara con la que la miran todos esos locos? ¿Os imagináis el destino que querrán para ella? Perder ese brazo era la única forma de que no les fuera útil, la única forma de mantenerla con vida, e igualmente la habéis acabado condenando. 

El hombre se levantó y abandonó la habitación con un portazo, que no bastó para despertar al agotado escudero. 

Tenía razón. Aquél estúpido ignorante tenía razón. Él la había enviado a cumplir un juramento del que debía haberse ocupado. La había imaginado muchas veces en aquel camino, atravesando bandidos con su espada y rescatando a la doncella con la gallardía del propio Ser Duncan. Pero nunca había imaginado aquellos bandidos pudiendo alcanzarla, era como si la hubiera creído indestructible, pero el cuerpo que se mostraba ante él, desde luego, era mortal. 

Ahora podía ver su debilidad, cada marca en su piel reflejando su culpa. El collar rosado sobre su cuello pálido, las marcas de la soga que quedarían clavadas para siempre. El rosa nunca sería su color. Recordó Harrenhall, y ese horrible vestido. Recordó el colgante de su madre, el de los zafiros que le regaló padre la última vez que celebraron el día de su nombre. Ese era un buen collar para ella, no el de sangre que llevaba impreso en la piel. No el de la cuerda que él mismo había colocado a su alrededor. Pero parecía que era los únicos regalos que sabía dar.

Y aunque aún le costaba hacerlo, miró su rostro. Esa cara ancha de una joven que apenas empezaba a vivir. Esa cara que ahora estaba marcada por el terror más inimaginable. Quizá los lobos habían comenzado a comerla, quizá habían sido los chacales. El hecho es que alguna bestia había devorado esa piel lisa, tragando su carne y borrando cada peca que el sol había pintado. Era como si nunca hubiera llegado a interponerse ante el oso, como si esas fauces finalmente la hubieran alcanzado. 

Se culpaba, y la culpaba a ella, y quería que nada hubiera pasado. Quería dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y que Robb hubiera tenido los redaños suficientes como para haberlo atravesado con su espada en el Bosque Susurrante. Que su cabeza estuviera olvidada en alguna parte, como la de Ned Stark. Mientras su mente seguía teñida de negro, un azul incapacitante empezó a abrirse ante él. Un azul que hacía que valiera la pena conservar la cabeza un día más. 

Abrió los ojos y lo miró. No iba a preguntar por su estado, no iba a preguntar por sus dolores o dónde diablos estaba. Lo miraba directamente, con esos ojos dolidos y acuosos a punto de quebrarse. No era por el dolor, no era por lo que ocurría. Era por él, por lo que le había hecho. 

Pensó en todas las veces que lo habían mentido, todas las veces en las que las personas que le importaban le habían hecho daño. Su padre utilizaba la lógica, dando vueltas a la situación hasta que encontraba un resquicio por donde pudiera culparle a él. Cersei intentaba evitar el tema, compensándole de otras formas que solían terminar en un cuarto vacío y oscuro. Tyrion mezclaba ambos métodos, utilizando primero su palabrería para mostrarle que no había sido tan grave para, después, intentar llevarle a cualquier taberna y comprarle vino hasta que olvidase por qué estaban allí. Pero nunca le gustó el vino, ni el sexo por compensación, ni mucho menos las aburridas charlas de su padre. Nunca pudo perdonar, a ninguno de ellos. Dejó pasar cada agravio, conservando cada nueva herida en una parte profunda y escondida de él, donde siempre permanecerían como cicatrices invisibles, dejándolas ahí y continuando su vida sin prestarlas demasiada atención. 

Esperaba descubrir cuál sería la estrategia de la maldita moza, qué podría argüir para haberlo engañado de esa forma, algo tan impropio de una mujer que presume de su honor y lealtad inquebrantables. 

Esperaba que pudiera leer su mirada impasible, esperaba que se sintiera tan mal como merecía. Quería escuchar sus explicaciones, sus vagas justificaciones. Quería que sintiera su total desprecio. 

Entonces una lágrima se desprendió de sus pálidas pestañas, rodando ligera por su mejilla destrozada. Sus increíbles zafiros se turbaron, como una fuerte tormenta en el mar. Sus labios secos apenas podían separarse, y su voz sonó frágil y rota, pero la frase se entendió perfectamente cuando pronunció las palabras. 

-Lo siento. 

Pudo escuchar su propio corazón mientras se rompía en miles de pequeños pedazos, haciendo que su garganta se cerrara y fuera incapaz de responder. Cuando finalmente pudo dejar pasar el aire, arrastró todo con él, cada dolor y cada herida, limpiando las antiguas cicatrices y dejando solo paz.


	2. PORQUE ERA EN ESE MUNDO EN EL QUE LA ENCONTRÓ.

Había estado tan enfadado que ahora no sabía qué hacer con el hueco que había dejado todo ese odio. Durante años había tenido ese espacio en su mente tan ocupado, lleno de cada afrenta, cada fallo, cada lanza que su familia había clavado en él. Pero la disculpa de Brienne, la verdadera muestra de dolor e inocencia habían acabado con todo aquello, vaciando ese peso y dejándole tan liviano que casi echaba de menos esa gigante mochila que arrastraba a todas partes.

Como no sabía qué más hacer, lo llenó de culpa. De esa culpa horrible por haberla enviado sola en esa estúpida misión, por haber engañado a su hermano, por haber fallado a su padre, por haberse mantenido tantas noches al otro lado de la puerta de Rhaella. 

También dejó espacio al miedo. Era un sentimiento prácticamente nuevo, si por algo se había vanagloriado siempre era por su valor y temeridad. Pero ahora, casi parecía deshacerse al lado de aquella cama, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que esos ojos astrales jamás volvieran a abrirse.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus miedos, Brienne amaneció mejor. El curandero evaluó el brazo positivamente, abandonando la idea de cualquier medida drástica. Incluso comprobó que la sensibilidad en su mano parecía haberse conservado, punzando sus largos dedos y observando gestos de inconfundible dolor. La fiebre aún era preocupante pero como había dicho el chico, parecía venir de otra parte. Su cuerpo entero había sido maltratado: costillas rotas, huesos fuera de su lugar y hematomas por todas partes. El hombre estaba confundido, evaluando distintas opciones, pero sin tener claro cuál era el origen de la persistente infección. 

Intentaban alimentarla cuando recuperaba la consciencia, pero eran espacios muy breves donde tampoco terminaba de ser ella. No sabía dónde estaba, farfullaba palabras sin sentido y sólo podían convencerla de tragar la horrible papilla blanquecina y un poco de agua. Por supuesto, no en la cantidad que requería un cuerpo tan grande. Ya la notaba mucho más delgada que cuando la vio partir de Desembarco del Rey, no podía imaginar cuánto de sus huesos se mostraría si seguía mucho tiempo así. Estúpidamente pensó en las medidas que tendría que pedir para hacerle hoy una armadura, comparándolas con las que necesitó la última vez. Agitó sus pensamientos con un movimiento brusco de cabeza. 

Los días pasaron, con el angustioso y goteante golpeteo del tiempo, pero pocas cosas cambiaron en aquella habitación. Thoros desaparecía y regresaba, el niño no se movía de su espalda y el caballero errante no volvió a aparecer desde su dramático portazo aquella primera noche. Respecto a Brienne, su estado físico no parecía cambiar, aunque por algún motivo sus palabras empezaban a comprenderse mejor. La observó sin poder intervenir mientras parecía luchar contra enemigos invisibles, escuchando sus gritos desesperados mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla destruida, y contemplando cómo sus lágrimas rodaban por su rostro en el momento que los gritos cesaban. 

Escuchó el nombre del chico. La escuchó implorar a su señora dos veces muerta, a sus hijas perdidas y a unos niños huérfanos. Creyó oírla hablar con su padre, y pedirle perdón. Pero lo que más repetía y lo que llegaba a su pecho como una lanza era su propio nombre. “Jaime”. “Jaime, Jaime, Jaime” Lo repetía como una plegaria, haciendo que su corazón se desmoronase de impotencia. ¿Realmente lo llamaba? ¿Realmente sabía que estaba allí? 

-Por eso la llamaron la puta del Matarreyes. 

Sus nubosos pensamientos se despejaron para centrarse en el hombre a su espalda, para enfrentar a quién osara decir esa horrible calumnia. Thoros de Myr estaba tras él, tranquilo y seguro, y no sabría decir cuánto tiempo ni cuántas veces habría podido escuchar su nombre en los labios de Brienne. Nada de eso importaba, se levantó hacia él apretando el puño, esperando conservar las fuerzas suficientes como para callarlo. 

-Es como la conocía la Hermandad, antes de que supiéramos quién verdaderamente es. Farfulló vuestro nombre durante todo el camino, mientras deliraba y lloraba de puro dolor. Supongo que erais su esperanza. 

¿Lo había sido? ¿Esperaba que llegase entre los árboles sobre su bonito caballo blanco y la rescatase de los villanos? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera la había imaginado en peligro. De nuevo, él había sido un tonto perdido, y ella fue quien los salvó a todos. 

-¿Qué queréis de ella? Cuando esté bien… ¿Qué haréis?

-No lo entendéis… Ella es Azor Ahai, ella es la Princesa que fue prometida. El Dios de la luz nos la ha enviado. Haremos lo que quiera, lo que nuestro Dios ordene a través de sus palabras. 

Fanáticos. Locos. Ese tipo de gente nunca cedería el control de tan buen grado. 

-¿Y si quiere marcharse? ¿Y si desea casarse, volver a Tarth y cumplir con su derecho de nacimiento?

-"Llegará un día, después de un largo verano, en que las estrellas sangrarán y el aliento gélido de la oscuridad caerá sobre el mundo. En esa hora espantosa, un guerrero sacará del fuego una espada en llamas. Y esa espada será Portadora de Luz, la Espada Roja de los Héroes, y quien la esgrima será Azor Ahai renacido, y la oscuridad huirá a su paso."

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza congelando sus músculos. Portadora de Luz. Guardajuramentos. ¿La había enviado lejos para que su propia oscuridad estuviera a salvo?

-¿Conocíais la profecía Ser Jaime? Supongo que sí, todos lo hacen. Si el Dios de la Luz la quiere casada y lejos, será por una razón. No sabemos cuáles son sus designios, sólo podemos observar las señales que nos envía. Ella luchará en la Guerra Verdadera, lo muestran las llamas. El camino que recorra hasta entonces sólo será su voluntad, y sólo puede andarlo ella. Sabrá cuál es, y nosotros lo seguiremos sin dudarlo. Si falla, el mundo fallará con ella, pero es nuestra única esperanza. 

Esperaba que fuera cierto. Quería imaginar a la moza gobernando ese ejército de locos, consiguiendo frenar la masacre que no había controlado ningún Rey. ¿Sería capaz de hacerles parar las muertes, los ahorcamientos? Ella no aceptaría esa posición, nunca abandonaría su estúpido juramento. ¿Y si él se encargaba? ¿Y si él encontraba a las chicas, y se las traía como un último regalo? 

-Sois libre, lo sabéis. 

Miró de nuevo al sacerdote, con el ceño arrugado. ¿Había pensado tan alto como para que sus dudas se pudieran escuchar? 

-Ella os liberó, fue lo último que hizo antes de desmayarse. Dijo que os dejáramos libre, que os permitiésemos volver. 

-Si doy la vuelta para luchar contra los Tully uno de vuestros hombres me clavaría otra de esas flechas en mi espalda. 

-Ser Hyle se marchó, sin que ninguna flecha lo atravesara. Nadie se atrevería. 

-¿Porque os siguen con el suficiente fervor?- Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque la siguen a ella. Todos la escuchamos, y los que no lo hicieron recibieron el mensaje. Somos muchos, estamos dispersos en todas las Tierras de los Ríos, pero como una colonia de hormigas, conectamos, nos comunicamos con más fluidez que cualquier familia. Todo hombre, mujer y niño de la Hermandad sabe ahora quién es, y lo que ha pedido. Lo único que harían sería asegurar vuestro buen regreso. 

-¿Para matar Tullys?

-Si está en vuestro camino, así será. Ser Jaime, aunque no lo sepáis compartimos fe. Fe en ella. Puedo verlo, aunque vos aún no seáis capaz. Vuestro camino está también marcado en el fuego. No os marcháis a ninguna parte, pero necesito que sepáis que no es por el miedo a las flechas ni a los hombres, nunca los habéis temido. Necesito que comprendáis lo suficientemente pronto que sois vos el que decide caminar entre nosotros. Que la puerta está abierta, pero sois vos quien decidís no cruzarla. Que nunca lo haréis.

-Jaime…

Estaba pálido y afectado con las palabras del sacerdote, pero todas ellas perdieron cualquier importancia cuando Brienne volvió a pronunciar su nombre y sus ojos se abrieron. Teñidos de rojo, las pupilas dilatadas y sin enfocar, pero igualmente fascinantes. 

Su cara se encogía de puro sufrimiento. El curandero había bajado la dosis de leche de la amapola, y el dolor parecía empeorar. 

-Buscaré al sanador. 

Thoros de Myr salió por la puerta junto con el escudero, mientras ella seguía repitiendo su nombre. Aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos no estaba allí, no lo miraba ni parecía realmente presente.

-Duele. Duele todo…

-Sé que duele. Buscarán a ese matasanos, traerá más leche…

-Jaime… Quise volver… -Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, pero se movían violentamente bajo sus párpados.- Quise volver a Desembarco del Rey. Decir que no pude encontrarlas y regresar. Quise llorar en vuestro hombro. Quise que me consolarais. Esa noche sólo quería eso. Yo… lo siento. 

Jaime pudo escuchar cómo los pedazos de corazón que aún quedaban en su pecho terminaban de convertirse en polvo, un polvo picante y doloroso que quemaba hasta el último recorrido de su ser. Era incapaz de soportarlo. Sólo podía mirarla, con la mente bullendo sin concentrarse y la sangre gritando espantada por cada una de sus venas. 

Vio de nuevo la niña que era, la chica que se escondía bajo todas esas cicatrices. El corazón tierno de la Doncella. ¿Cuántos años la distanciaban de la chica que buscaba? Sansa Stark, esa niña dulce que nadie imaginaría vengando los fantasmas de su madre. ¿Por qué se le había exigido a ella? ¿Por qué él había participado? ¿Por qué había estado tan ciego como para no verla? 

Se aferró a su mano, acariciando sus dedos con fuerza. Estaban calientes, toda ella aún ardía en fiebre. Intentó entrelazarlos con los suyos, intentó apretar su palma esperando que pudiera sentirlo. “Estoy aquí” Pensó tristemente. “Estoy aquí mismo, y aún así no puedo consolarte” Cuando ella volvió a calmarse y su propio corazón recuperó un ritmo humano, su mente no cesó de correr. 

Sabía que sólo eran las palabras vacías de su enfermedad, que ella nunca pensaría nada parecido ni mucho menos abandonaría un juramento como ese. Pero por un momento se permitió aquella fantasía. ¿Y si lo hubiera hecho? Si Brienne hubiera dado media vuelta y hubiera regresado a él, antes de que esos desgraciados la hubieran dado caza. Si hubiera llorado en su hombro. Si hubiera podido abrazarla, como sus dedos lo hacían en aquel instante. Si después de ese abrazo hubiera intentado devolverle la espada y marchar a su isla para no volver jamás. 

Él no lo hubiera permitido, él… ¿Qué demonios habría hecho? Por un momento lo deseó, ese universo donde ella se permitía fallar y le mostraba su fragilidad, donde él podría rodearla y consolarla y jurarle que nunca nadie le haría daño. Dónde él podría haberle rogado que se quedase, que no se marchase a ninguna isla de aguas mágicas. Pero ahí estaba, hoy, dañada y devastada ante él, sin que pudiera hacer absolutamente nada. No podía mantenerse al margen, no podía verla desgastarse así. 

El curandero entró con el chico y el sacerdote. Le dijo que había hablado, abierto los ojos, pero que no parecía estar realmente allí. Él la tocó, revisó su maltrecho cuerpo, cada herida, cada golpe. 

-Sólo podemos seguir esperando. Me temo que mis conocimientos terminan aquí. Podría mejorar con el paso de los días. También podría empeorar, o podría quedarse en este estado durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Deberíais prepararos para cualquier escenario. 

Era como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada. Parecía tener buenas intenciones, pero eso no iba a curarla.

-Necesita un médico. Uno de verdad. 

-Está haciendo todo lo posible. 

-Yo también hago todo lo posible por volver a sostener una espada, y sin embargo sigue sin crecerme otra jodida mano. Ella necesita más que un brujo aldeano. Ella necesita...

-Isla Tranquila. –El escudero habló tras ellos. Parecía incapaz de decir una palabra sin tartamudear, pero esta vez salieron decididas, seguras. –Estuvimos en Isla Tranquila y allí… Sé que allí podrían salvarla. 

Jaime miró a Thoros, que consultó con una mirada al curandero. Él instó a esperar unos días para que terminara de estabilizarse, y entonces intentar llevarla a aquel lugar. Él también había oído de sus milagros, y pareció confiar más en ellos que en su propio don. 

Entonces volvieron a esperar, y el tiempo volvió a ser el cruel compañero atascado en su garganta, que apretaba tan fuerte que sólo le permitía pensar. 

Jaime era un hombre de acción, siempre intentaba arreglar lo que se le ponía delante, y las escasas situaciones en las que no había podido hacer nada, su única salida había sido huir, huir en su interior. Era la primera vez que no lo hacía, que a pesar de sentirse inútil se quedó ahí, presente e inmóvil, escuchando cada respiración, sin atreverse a abandonarla para refugiarse, sin atreverse a dejarse ir ni un mísero instante.

Respiraba intentando encajar los tiempos con los suyos, siendo consciente del proceso, del aire penetrando por su nariz, avanzando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la profundidad de sus pulmones, que lo mantenían y expulsaban de nuevo. Estaba conectado con el momento, con el lugar, con ella. Casi intentaba compartir esa respiración, hacer que su cuerpo tomase las riendas y le enseñara de nuevo a funcionar correctamente. 

No era fácil. Llevaba tanto tiempo huyendo de la realidad que se le hacía difícil mantenerse ahí, permitirse sentir, permitirse experimentar el dolor de la vida real. Llevaba tanto tiempo en la mentira que la crudeza de la vida se le hacía insoportable.

Ahora dudaba de todas sus experiencias, de todo lo que en su vida había creído cierto. ¿Qué era real? No solo no podía confiar en las personas que había amado, ya ni siquiera podía creer en sí mismo, en sus propios pensamientos ni sus sensaciones. Ahora lo dudaba todo. 

Y no era ningún sinsentido, su vida se había conformado alrededor de falsedades, se había criado en un mundo de falsa abundancia, alejado de la realidad de las gentes que lo rodeaban. Había creado su fama sobre una gran mentira, había vivido bajo los parámetros de un amor que ya ni siquiera sabía si había existido alguna vez. 

No sabía cómo olía Cersei, pensó entonces. Sus encuentros siempre estaban envueltos en una nebulosa de vino, aceites y perfumes, lo que le hacía incapaz de descifrar cuál era la melodía que realmente cantaba su piel. No sabía cuál era su sabor. Deslizar su lengua por el recorrido de su cuerpo era como morder una pastilla de jabón fuerte. Su tacto era el de las sedas que la cubrían, no la había visto ni sentido sin ropa desde que tuvo a su primer hijo. Había deslizado la tela y expuesto sus senos, había levantado sus faldas y sentido sus muslos, pero Cersei no había permitido que viera o tocase su cintura sin el corsé desde Joffrey. Cómo si pudiera rechazarla alguna vez porque su cuerpo cambiase, podría haberle crecido una pierna más y él la habría adorado con la misma fidelidad. 

Entonces recordó la cara con la que ella miraba su mano desaparecida. Recordó el tacto rígido de la faja, la suavidad de la seda en los detalles. Pero no recordaba el tacto de su cintura, sólo sabía que no podía parecerse al tacto que ahora sentía en aquellos dedos largos.

No había visto a Cersei completamente desnuda desde que era apenas un niño, y el recuerdo se había teñido de ruido, haciéndole casi imposible imaginarla sin algún tipo de artilugio. Sin embargo, recordaba a la perfección el tosco cuerpo de la moza, empapado y resbaladizo con el agua del baño. Recordaba la gruesa cintura llena de manchas y pecas y, aunque nunca la hubiera tocado, casi podía sentirla mejor que el falso cuerpo de su hermana. Recordaba el apestoso olor de su sudor tras semanas sin bajar del caballo, y el olor tenue de su piel después de un cálido baño. 

Y no necesitaba recurrir a su recuerdo, delante de él la tenía tendida sobre la cama, con todas sus largas extremidades languideciendo por los bordes del colchón. Contemplaba la marca en su cuello, penetrante y roja. Ya no estaba sanguinolenta, como lo estuvo días atrás, pero seguía furiosa y estaba seguro de que permanecería en su piel de por vida. La cicatriz en su mejilla era profunda y terrible, mal curada y tan horrible como la muerte. Movió su mano lentamente por las líneas callosas de su mano, viendo que suspiraba tranquila, y se atrevió a soltarla un instante para llegar a la mejilla destrozada. Rozó los bordes de la cicatriz, duros y suaves, deslizándose por su rostro y rodeando su nariz torcida hasta repasar el abanico de sus pálidas pestañas. Sus párpados temblaron ligeramente, pero sus suaves respiraciones continuaron su canción. Era abrumadoramente real. Todo en ella lo era. 

No era la protagonista de una canción, no necesitaba emular los cuentos que rebotaban en su mente con la voz cálida de su madre. Había vivido demasiado tiempo creyendo en esas fantasías ajenas. Cuando la envió lejos sólo había pensado en alejarla de Cersei, creyendo que estaría a salvo en esos caminos llenos de forajidos. Porque los cuentos así lo narraban, porque el caballero encontraría a la niña perdida, la llevaría a su tierra encantada y el espíritu de la Madre velaría por su bienestar, asegurando su fortuna. Pero no encontró ninguna doncella en apuros, sino a los mismos violadores que una vez él consiguió frenar. Ningún espíritu veló por ella, sólo la alcanzó el fantasma cruel de Catelyn Stark, llegado desde el más profundo de los Siete infiernos, que intentó matarla por el triste pecado de haber dedicado la vida a su servicio. Y finalmente no alcanzó la gloria, sino que mancilló su juramento atravesándola con la espada que perteneció a su marido muerto. Esa fue la verdad. Esa que tanto le asustaba, esa de la que tanto había huido siempre. 

Pensó en el fuego valyrio, en la muerte de su madre, en Aerys y en Robert. En su mano de la espada colgando de su cuello, en el olor del cadáver de su padre y de su primogénito. La realidad siempre se le había hecho insoportable, y no le extrañaba haber necesitado un mundo de fantasía, un mundo de cuento donde su princesa irreal no era la cruel tirana que lo gobernaba, sino la idealizada forma que creaba su mente. Nunca había vivido, no realmente, no más que la fantasía en la que se escondía del fuego, de su familia, de la oscuridad. Nada había valido la pena lo suficiente como para esforzarse en permanecer ahí, en ese mundo que dolía, que tanto dolía. 

Pero ahora no quería huir de esas cicatrices horribles, no quería ninguna seda que las tapara. No quería artilugios que modificaran en modo alguno su olor o forma. La quería ver, tal cual era, con todos los miedos que despertaba en su ser, con todo el sufrimiento que podría traerle, con todo el dolor que pudiera sentir. Viviría en ese mundo donde su familia lo odiaba, donde sus hermanos eran asesinos despiadados, donde los tiranos gobernaban. Quería hacerlo. Quería experimentar cada sentimiento, cada emoción. Quería sentirla. Quería tocarla de verdad, tocarla y olerla, y ver cada una de sus imperfecciones. Y escuchar el canto de sus ronquidos, y el ruido de sus obscenos gritos mientras luchaba, y las palabras hoscas cuando se enfadaba. Quería que volviera a despertar con toda su realidad, con todo lo que era y todo lo que sería. Porque ahora podía soportar el horrible mundo que pisaba, porque merecería la pena sufrir los infortunios que desencadenase el destino. 

Porque era en ese mundo horrible y no en ningún otro, en el que la encontró a ella.


	3. ELLA ME HABLÓ DE VOS

-Hace frío- Dijo su Rey, antes de desplomarse en sus brazos. Renly. Sus cálidos ojos ahora estaban vacíos, su pelo, oscuro como su sangre, se desprendía de él a jirones entre sus dedos. El charco a sus pies crecía, un lago negro y pastoso que empezaba a cubrir sus pies por completo. 

-¡No! Por favor…

Su cuerpo estaba frío, lo abrazaba con fuerza intentando devolverle el calor. Pero no podía. Ella también lo estaba, helada, gélida, con los huesos congelados y tiesos, y su piel pálida como la de los muertos. 

-El Rey ha muerto. –Escuchó tras ella. –Has matado al Rey. 

Levantó la vista esperando enfrentar a los Guardias, pero no había nadie junto a ella. Sólo estaba rodeada de sangre y soledad. Aun así necesitó defenderse ante la nada.

-¡No! La sombra… Ha sido la sombra...

Los mechones de pelo negro habían caído a sus pies, pero cuando miró al cuerpo que sostenía seguía teniendo una frondosa melena, que ahora brillaba dorada con rizos largos y delicados. Asustada, retiró el pelo para ver la hermosa cara de Jaime, sus ojos verdes clavados en ella, sin una gota de vida. 

-¡Jaime! ¡Jaime! 

-Matarreyes…- Las voces seguían susurrando desde las bocas ausentes- Has matado al Rey. 

-¡No es Renly, no es el Rey! ¡Y no está muerto! ¡Jaime!

Le gritaba mientras agitaba su cuerpo. Estaba desnudo, como en los baños de Harrenhall, pero con los músculos fuertes y la espalda ancha que ella no había conocido. Sí, lo había hecho. En el campamento donde lo buscó, cuando lo llevó con ella. ¿Adónde lo llevó?

-¡Jaime!

Volvió a agitarlo, pero solo consiguió que uno de sus lánguidos brazos resbalase hasta el suelo. Con el movimiento todo él se descompensó, cayendo hacia un lado. Solo entonces pudo ver la espada clavada en su espalda, hasta la empuñadura dorada. Guardajuramentos. Ella lo había matado. 

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Jaime!

A pesar de que nunca se había sentido tan sola, pudo sentir cómo una sombra se cernía sobre ella, trayendo consigo muerte y frío. Pero no era la sombra de Stannis. Era la sombra de una mujer. 

-¡Lady Catelyn! ¡Por favor! Necesito ayuda. 

-Yo también necesitaba ayuda. Estaba sola, y ellos estaban muertos. Todos estaban muertos. Mi hijo se paró ante mis ojos ante mis ojos, y Roose Bolton lo agarró por detrás. Clavó su daga en él, y sus palabras en mí. “Jaime Lannister os envía sus recuerdos” Los bardos cantaban su canción, y ahora las lluvias lloran por Robb, como lo hicieron por el Señor de Castamere. Cuando rajaron mi garganta ya no tenían nada que llevarse. Mi hijo cabalgó con la cabeza de su lobo, nadé desnuda por el cauce del río. Pero las lluvias también llorarán por el Matarreyes, los leones comerán sus entrañas y los mares zafiro se teñirán de rojo carmesí.

Sus palabras se clavaron como puñales en su piel.

-Jaime estaba conmigo. No tuvo nada que ver. Lo juro, yo…

-Vuestros juramentos son una nube de polvo. Me jurasteis vuestra lealtad, y me entregasteis vuestra espada. 

-Y lo es, mi espada es vuestra. Mi lealtad...

-Jurasteis entregarme vuestra espada. 

Repitió las palabras que resonaron en su cabeza con imágenes confusas. 

-Pero mentisteis. La espada es del león, siempre ha sido del león. Por eso ahora atraviesa mi espalda.

-¡No! Yo nunca lo haría. Os mataron los Freys, los Bolton, yo... Yo no estaba en los Gemelos.- Con Jaime, pensó. -Nos apresaron y yo…

Recordó a los Titiriteros. Recordó el grito de Jaime en el bosque. Recordó el casco del Perro. Pero el Perro no había estado allí. ¿Quiénes eran esos huérfanos? El tiempo había pasado y habían vuelto a atraparla. Hoguera. Fuego. Cuerda. Los pies de Podrick, bailando en el aire. Entonces recordó la sensación de la espada atravesando la carne podrida, rompiendo su frágil columna, deshaciendo en polvo lo que una vez fue una mujer hermosa. 

-No. No. ¡No! Yo nunca podría, yo nunca…

Pero lo hizo. No mató a Renly. No mató a Jaime. Pero había matado a Su Señora. 

-¡No!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y al abrirlos la hermosa cara de Jaime no estaba en sus brazos. Los rasgos de ese rostro se habían deformado mostrando una gran nariz, una gran boca, una piel llena de manchas. Retiró el pelo pajizo de la frente, observando esa cara que tanto odiaba. Ahora era mucho más grotesca, totalmente demacrada, con media mejilla levantada y los golpes aún morados a lo largo de su extensión. 

Un monstruo. Ahora había manchado sus manos de sangre, pero siempre había sido ese mismo monstruo. 

Se sostuvo mientras veía cómo la vida se escapaba de sus propios ojos. Escuchó los lamentos de Podrick mientras la soga lo asfixiaba, escuchó los gorjeos de Renly mientras la sangre lo ahogaba, escuchó el alarido de Calelyn mientras le clavaba la espada, y escuchó su propio llanto, más fuerte que ninguno, sollozando por todos ellos. 

El viaje había sido más breve y sencillo de lo que habría imaginado. La Hermandad, como le había dicho el sacerdote, era como una extensa colonia de hormigas, y allá donde les reconocían siempre eran ayudados. Él nunca había creído que una hormiga pudiera conseguir nada, pero resultó que muchas de ellas podían tener más recursos que un Rey.  
Estaban a pocos días de distancia, y le sorprendió que cada noche en sus escondidos campamentos, siempre llegaba alguien a entregar suministros o cualquier otro tipo de ayuda. ¿Cómo sabían dónde estaban? ¿Cuáles eran sus canales de comunicación y cómo funcionaban? Cuando veía a Thoros contemplando la hoguera con esa expresión iluminada prefería no llegar a saberlo nunca. 

El sanador había aceptado a regañadientes que se la llevaran, afirmando que aún estaba muy débil y cada noche se preguntaba si habrían hecho lo correcto. Pero habían esperado un tiempo prudencial, y estaba seguro de que en aquella habitación ya no podía mejorar más. 

El camino no le estaba sentado bien. Su mente parecía mucho más agitada, hablando insensateces con frecuencia, moviéndose y sacudiéndose como si intentase huir.  
Gritó el nombre de Renly tantas veces como el suyo. Debía alegrarle el hecho de que el protagonismo se repartiera, que aquellos hombres dejaran de pensar que era su amante. Pero no lo hacía. 

Lloraba, lloraba mucho. Nunca la habría imaginado así. Él lo había hecho, mil y una veces mientras se lamentaba por su dolor y su mano perdida, pero ella había mostrado una entereza inquebrantable. Las tornas habían cambiado, y ahora era él el que debía cuidarla. Vivió por ella, por sus palabras, por su tenacidad. Ella le debía esa deuda, le debía vivir por él. 

La mayoría de las veces que conseguían que tragase algo de comida, la vomitaba al instante. Nunca permitía que nadie más la limpiara, él necesitaba encargarse de su cuidado. Ella lo salvó, ella lo mantuvo con vida, y él haría lo mismo, siempre. Saldrían de esta, como ya lo hicieron. No estaban atados a un caballo, no les daban orines ni golpes. La  
situación era mejor, y ella era más fuerte que él. Saldrían de ésta. 

-¡Jaime! 

Seguía repitiendo su nombre como una súplica. A veces, literalmente gritaba que la ayudase. Quería hacerlo, entrar en el sueño y luchar contra las malditas sombras que la acechaban por todas partes. Pero como en tantas otras cosas, era completamente inútil.

Aquella noche Brienne parecía consciente de su incapacidad para ayudarla y dejó de llamarlo. En su lugar, se centró en Renly, gritando su nombre una y otra vez. -Renly, Renly, Renly…- El cántico le hervía la sangre. 

Se levantó para caminar un poco. Necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba dejar de pensar. De pronto apareció una de esas hormiguitas que se introducían en aquel lugar perdido del bosque llegando desde ninguna parte. El chico se acercó hacia el sacerdote, dejando unos paquetes y sentándose a su lado. 

-¿Cómo está?

Al escuchar su voz sintió una punzada en el estómago, y cuando el fuego de la hoguera iluminó su rostro toda su sangre se congeló. ¿Tanto lo había deseado que le había imbuido vida? El mismísimo Renly Baratheon estaba allí mismo, a la distancia de unos palmos. ¿Es que ningún muerto pensaba mantenerse en su tumba?

-¿Algún problema Matarreyes?

Lo miró con la boca descolgada y los ojos como platos, hasta que finalmente pudo recuperar la compostura. Su voz era demasiado grave, y desde luego no eran sus modales. Los rasgos eran algo más toscos, algo más como Robert en su más tierna juventud. No era Renly, pero por los Dioses que nadie podría distinguirlos bajo una mirada rápida y la luz tibia de una fogata. 

-¿Quién es tu madre, chico?

Levantó las cejas en un gesto claramente Baratheon. Los hijos de Robert no reinarían, pero claramente su sangre permanecía bien arraigada en la tierra. 

-¿Por qué todo el mundo hace esa pregunta?

“Porque todo el que tenga ojos sabe quién es tu padre, tonto.” Pensó, pero no dijo nada. El chico compartió algunas palabras con el sacerdote antes de desparecer entre los árboles tan inexplicablemente como había llegado. Agradeció que se marchara, y agradecería no volver a verlo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Brienne si hubiera abierto sus ojos, pero desde luego no creía que fuera a mejorar su estado. Demasiados fantasmas habían resucitado ya. 

Al día siguiente alcanzaron las marismas, que mostraban un extraño paisaje onírico haciéndole dudar de su propia cordura. Cuando finalmente llegaron al escondido lugar, Podrick intentó hablar con un hombre al que llamó “Hermano Narbert”, insistiendo en que se conocían. Pero resultó que no era uno de los días que tenía permitido el habla, así que fue el Hermano Roswell quien los atendió. 

Llevaron a Brienne para examinarla, mientras les guiaban a una estancia donde les recibiría el Hermano Mayor en cuanto fuera posible. No quería dejarla, pero los monjes fueron más rápidos que él, llevándosela antes de que pudiera reaccionar. 

Pasaron horas hasta que el famoso Hermano Mayor se presentó ante ellos. El chico corrió hacia él, preguntando por el estado de Brienne. 

-Tardará en recuperarse. Tiene muchos huesos rotos, pero una constitución ancha y fuerte que hará que suelden bien. La mala sangre proviene de uno de los cortes. Supongo que los sanadores prestaron toda la atención a la ruidosa mejilla, pero tenía bastantes más heridas abiertas. Curarán, y frenaremos la infección, aunque llevará su tiempo. 

El chico pareció expulsar todo el aire del mundo. El hombre le puso una mano en el hombro y miró a su alrededor- No me extraña que hallase tanto golpe, pero no hubiera esperado la nueva compañía. ¿Dónde encontrasteis semejante séquito?

Jaime caminó decidido, interrumpiendo todo, viendo que las presentaciones y explicaciones podrían eternizarse. -¿Dónde está? 

-Está perfectamente cuidada y atendida, no tenéis por qué preocuparos. 

-Eso ya lo he oído. He preguntado dónde está. 

Creía estar siendo perfectamente claro. No le estaba preguntando ninguna ubicación, le estaba exigiendo que le llevara a ella. El hombre pareció entenderlo. 

-Lo lamento… -Buscaba un nombre, pero no los habían presentado.- …Ser. Pero ha anochecido, y los hombres no visitan las habitaciones de las mujeres durante la noche. 

-Mi buen hermano, me temo que mi espada disiente. – No había forma alguna de que la dejara en ese lugar desconocido sola toda la noche, aunque realmente dudaba que pudiera vencer al monje con su habilidad actual. El hombre era más recio que cualquier religioso que hubiera conocido en su vida, con las hechuras de un auténtico guerrero. Y tenía dos buenas manos, casi tan grandes como las de la moza. 

-Mi buen caballero, vuestra espada puede confrontarme, pero las leyes de este sitio son más sagradas que su acero y mi sangre. Aunque sería una pena verterla si va a ser la que salve a la enferma por la que discuten. 

-Derribaré cada puerta hasta encontrarla. Los monjes siempre escondéis cosas que no deseáis compartir. ¿Encontraré algún novicio indecente?

Thoros de Myr se acercó despacio, intentando mediar. -¿Podría ir el chico? Es apenas un niño y nos tranquilizaría saber su estado de sus propios labios. 

-A no ser que entre ustedes se esconda su marido, entonces nadie puede. Y me consta que no tiene ninguno. 

-¡No me importa el maldito escudero, no me importan vuestras inquietudes! Voy a verla, ahora. 

El hombre miró a los monjes que empezaban a arremolinarse alrededor, asustados por los gritos. 

-Está bien. El chico y el caballero. Entraréis conmigo y con dos hermanos más. En ningún momento estaréis a solas con ella, ninguno de los dos, y saldremos de la habitación en cuanto comprobéis su estado. ¿De acuerdo? 

Asintió importándole nada sus palabras. Sólo quería que le llevaran con ella. Sólo necesitaba verla.

Tras una larga caminata por pasillos silenciosos, llegaron a una habitación sencilla que olía a limpio. Brienne estaba más blanca que nunca, pero relajada, sin que ninguna pesadilla pareciera perturbar su sueño. 

Fue a acercarse a la cama, pero uno de los monjes se puso en medio. 

-Os abriré de la cabeza a los huevos. Apartaos.

Aunque el labio del monje tembló, el Hermano Mayor lo agarró por el brazo. –La habéis visto. Es hora de salir. 

-No pienso dejarla. Ni esta noche ni ninguna. 

-Entonces no será bajo nuestro techo. Podéis llevárosla de vuelta, pero os aseguro que necesita estar aquí. 

Lo sabía. Necesitaba estar ahí. Y él necesitaba estar con ella. Tenía que cuidarla, como ella lo hizo. Estaba frustrado, furioso ante una situación tan estúpida que no podía solucionar golpeando a nadie. Miró al Hermano Mayor, intentando buscar alguna debilidad. Su padre intentaría pagar, infructuosamente. Su hermana le ofrecería lo mismo que a Loras, a Osmund Kettleblack... el pecado carnal que el monje había rechazado hace tanto tiempo. Pero Tyrion… Tyrion sabría qué hacer. 

Pensó en la última conversación que mantuvieron, la última que tendrían nunca, cuando le habló de Tysha. Entre todos sus pecados, probablemente rivalizaba con haber tirado a un niño de una torre, pero en el fondo de su corazón lo sentía terriblemente peor. Ni siquiera recordaba a la niña, sólo la cara de los violadores a los que dio muerte. Sin embargo y sin saberlo, había ayudado a su padre a repetir aquel acto horrible. Tyrion mató a Tywin. A Joffrey. Pero ella solo era una chica asustada en el bosque. No lamentaba lo que hizo porque fuera la esposa de su hermano por un breve espacio. Lo sentía por ella, por esa desconocida que no merecía nada de lo que ocurrió. 

"Eres un pobre idiota tullido. ¿Es que te lo tengo que deletrear todo?" Recordó las palabras, como si Tyrion se las estuviera gritando ante su cara. Lo era, un tonto que nunca sabría enfrentarse a nada sin una espada, y que ahora era igual de torpe con ella. 

Dudaba que fuera la opción más inteligente, pero entre todas las vaguedades, su mente finalmente halló un camino.

-Me casaré con ella. 

El escudero dio un respingo, y el Hermano Mayor se llevó la mano a los ojos. 

-Hablaremos de eso por la mañana. 

-Hablaremos de eso cuando queráis, pero no voy a atravesar esa puerta. No voy a dejarla. 

-¿Queréis casaros con ella esta noche? ¿Ahora? –Miró la cara bobalicona de Podrick, como si esperase que alguien pudiera explicar sus palabras. El Hermano Roswell intervino. 

–Somos monjes dedicados al culto y la curación, no oficiamos matrimonios. 

-Llegamos con un sacerdote. Hacedle pasar y que diga las putas palabras para que necesitáis oír para que pueda quedarme. 

-¿El Myriense? –Era extraño como los religiosos se reconocían entre ellos- R´hllor no es…

-Un matrimonio es un matrimonio, ¿no? ¿O separarías a una pareja bendecida por los antiguos Dioses?

Negó con la cabeza, como si todo aquello no tuviera sentido alguno. Y no lo tenía, tan solo necesitaba que entrara en razón y le permitiera estar allí, con ella.

-¿La institución del santo matrimonio os parece un capricho? ¿Algo con lo que se puede jugar de esta forma?

¿Un matrimonio porque era incapaz de separarse de una mujer? Estaba seguro de que había peores emparejamientos. –Los matrimonios se organizan por embarazos imprevistos, intercambios de tierras y apellidos. No creo que seáis quién para juzgar los motivos.

Carraspeó. -Está inconsciente. 

-Es la novia. Han arrastrado mujeres sollozantes hasta un altar durante siglos. Sus opiniones nunca han parecido importar. 

-¡Ser Jaime!

El niño gritó su nombre absolutamente ofendido. Sin embargo, el monje parecía consternado, como si de pronto mil cuestiones cruzaran su mente. 

-¿Sois Jaime?

Asintió con la cabeza. Ser Jaime Lannister, Comandante de la Guardia Real, supuso que lo habría reconocido como tal. Aunque ya habría sido destituido de su cargo y otorgado a otro hombre, después de más de una luna desaparecido y habiendo abandonado su puesto en mitad de una guerra, no creía que a ningún religioso le pareciera prudente ordenar su matrimonio. Aun así, no había dicho su apellido, ni siquiera su título de caballero. Sólo Jaime. 

-Está bien. Si es lo que realmente queréis se oficiará el enlace. 

Abrió la boca mientras Podrick volvía a atragantarse con su propia saliva. El hombre habló con uno de los monjes, que rápidamente abandonó la habitación. El frío empezó a subir por sus piernas, siendo consciente por primera vez de lo que estaba haciendo. Iba a casarse, hoy, con ella. Unos nervios histéricos empezaron a acomodarse en su garganta, obligándole a recordar que era solo una treta. No tendrían problema en anular un matrimonio bendecido por un Dios que no era el suyo, con una persona inconsciente, y que no había sido consumado. No serían más que palabras en el aire. A pesar de todo, su mano no dejaba de sudar. 

El Hermano Mayor lo miraba escudriñándolo. -Para haber insistido tanto parecéis bastante nervioso. 

-No son nervios, es... curiosidad. Estabais bastante seguro de vuestra negativa, hasta que escuchasteis mi nombre. Me tenéis bastante intrigado preguntándome qué es lo que ha cambiado. 

El hombre lo miró muy serio. Después giró la cabeza para mirar a Brienne, que seguía pálida y silenciosa. Guardó silencio un instante, entrelazando las manos. 

–Ella me habló de vos.


	4. SEÑOR DE LA LUZ, PROTÉGENOS EN LA OSCURIDAD.

El sonido se filtraba en su mente a través de tibios destellos de ruido. Las frases sin sentido llegaban a sus oídos sin orden ni concierto, con una formalidad recta y una voz profunda. 

“Señor de la Luz, defiéndenos. Señor de la Luz, protégenos en la oscuridad. Señor de la Luz, que tu rostro brille sobre nosotros.” 

Era inconfundiblemente un oficio religioso, las palabras se alargaban en un retumbante sonido que intentaba alzarse hacia los Dioses. El ritmo y la cadencia eran inconfundibles, pero no reconocía las palabras. No sabía adónde se dirigían esas plegarias, pero no buscaban a los Siete. Una calidez extraña bañaba su rostro, como la caricia de una vela cercana o la proximidad de una hoguera.

“Enciende tu llama sobre estas dos almas, R´hllor. Señor de la Luz, otórgales fuerza, valor, sabiduría. Aleja la oscuridad de sus corazones para que puedan recorrer tu camino luminoso.”

A pesar de sus esfuerzos era incapaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para escuchar todo el mensaje, pero algunas frases conseguían llegar a algún lugar de su mente embotada. Las imágenes de los fantasmas que regresaban habían cesado por completo, y el negro absoluto solo se veía iluminado por aquellas celestiales palabras. Eran hermosas. La llenaban de una calidez y calma que suavizaban el peso de sus cansados pensamientos.

“Permite que el fuego de sus entrañas se una bajo el calor de tu luz. Tuyas son sus vidas, y tuyo es el poder de unirlas. Bendice la fuerza de éste enlace, dales la grandeza de tu calor para que compartan una vida alejada del dolor. Aleja el peligro, aleja sus miedos. Porque la noche es oscura, y alberga horrores.”

“La noche es oscura y alberga horrores” Repitió en su cabeza. La noche la había alcanzado, la negra oscuridad de la que era incapaz de salir. Los horrores más temibles se deslizaban en aquella pesadilla: Renly, Catelyn, Jaime. Los había fallado a todos. La noche. La noche se la llevaba sin remedio; la noche y su horrible oscuridad. 

Sin embargo, las palabras habían anidado en su corazón, creando un pequeño punto blanco, una mínima gota de luz. Sentía calidez en sus dedos, sentía el tacto suave de una mano que la sostenía, que no permitía que la noche terminara de llevarla. Ella no tenía fuerzas ni motivos por los que aferrarse, pero sentía que aquella presión externa era lo suficientemente fuerte como para anclarle y no dejarle marchar. 

La tibia luz era apenas visible, pero podía sentir que casi imperceptiblemente, comenzaba a crecer.

Amanecía y anochecía sin tregua. Los días se sucedían entre aquellas paredes sin ningún cambio. A la luz de los Dioses, ahora era un marido, un esposo. No a la luz de los Siete, pero si a la luz de otro Dios, uno capaz de dar fuego a las espadas y, según todas las habladurías, despertar dragones. El rito había sido un mero trámite, una absurda imposición por las estúpidas costumbres. Pero él había estado allí y era innegable la energía extraña que se había creado a su alrededor. Cuando el sacerdote acercó la vela a sus manos unidas, el fuego parecía bailar ante sus ojos, mostrando imágenes que no podía comprender. Desde ese momento se sentía diferente, como si ahora la conexión entre ambos fuera más pública, como si el mundo pudiera juzgarlo por su incapacidad de protegerla. Siempre lo hizo, o siempre lo intentó, pero ahora era su responsabilidad, su deber ante los hombres y ese extraño Dios, y estaba haciendo un trabajo absolutamente precario al respecto. 

Estar a su lado, tomar su mano en aquel lecho blanco cada día era más complicado. El Hermano Mayor insistía en que estaba sanando, pero cada minuto que se seguía chocando con aquellos párpados cerrados su corazón se encogía un poco más. El miedo se había instalado en sus entrañas y lo incapacitaba para dormir, para respirar. Era como si su oscura compañía lo atase con fuerza, limitando todo lo que una vez fue. Sólo quería que despertara. Sólo quería que estuviera bien. 

Durante los largos días, empezó a relatarle las historias que él mismo adoraba escuchar, esas hazañas caballerescas que protagonizaban Ser Arthur Dayne, el inefable Pez Negro o Ser Barristan Selmy. Siempre quedaban en el aire por las constantes interrupciones de sanadores y curiosos, que se agolpaban en la pequeña habitación. Pero en la noche estaban solos, y por primera vez desde su infancia, Jaime cantó. Recordaba las letras como si estuvieran grabadas en su piel, sin fallar una sola palabra. Dudaba que su entonación se pareciera en modo alguno a las de los melosos bardos de Desembarco del Rey, pero su madre le había dicho que tenía una bonita voz. Pensó en ella, apenas recordaba como era su cara, pero sí sus canciones, cómo sonaba la melodía de cada una de ellas mientras lo arrullaba en sus brazos. Añoraba su suavidad, su calor. Añoraba esa dulce sensación de que todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Desde que murió, nada lo estuvo. El mundo era un temerario baúl de fuego valyrio, que siempre amenazaba con explotar. Su vida se había sucedido de un desastre al siguiente, dejando escasos momentos de tregua entre ellos en los que tampoco se sentía pleno. Había sentido lástima por Cersei, por todo lo que el mundo había hecho con ella, pero incluso con todo su odio y frustración sabía que hubo momentos en los que fue completamente feliz. El nacimiento de los niños, el momento en el que supo que sería reina. Aunque todo ello se hubiera vuelto en su contra, le dieron breves periodos de pura felicidad. Jaime dudaba que el lo hubiera experimentado, todos los momentos luminosos de su vida se habían visto empañados por unas grises nubes violentas. 

Por primera vez en aquella habitación aquella locura había parado. Las guerras, los Reyes, su horrible familia… todo esperaba fuera de Isla Tranquila, todo debía seguir transcurriendo en el mundo exterior. Pero allí, en esa simple habitación, lo único que importaba era la rítmica respiración de Brienne, que seguía con su dulce ritmo pausado. 

En la seguridad de aquella extraña soledad se había concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que un amanecer desoyó los tenues rayos de sol que anunciaban el fin de la noche. Un hombre apareció silenciosamente a su espalda, y fue consciente de que habría escuchado al menos una estrofa de su triste canción. 

El Hermano Mayor no bromeó al respecto, ni siquiera lo mencionó, sino que se sentó a su lado guardando un respetuoso silencio. Jaime necesitaba llenarlo de palabras, de todas esas preguntas que aún no había podido hacer. 

-¿Sabéis quién soy?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe. 

-Y sin embargo aceptasteis que me uniera a ella. ¿Por qué lo permitisteis?

-Os lo dije, ella me habló de vos. 

-Y necesito saber... necesito saber qué fue, qué dijo para que cambiaseis de idea. 

El hombre se quedó callado, mirándola con lástima. 

-Lo dijo todo. Cuando marchó… creo que sabía que todo podría terminar. Necesitaba una especie de confesión, su alma necesitaba consuelo. Me habló de su vida, desde los desdichados inicios al día en que llegó aquí. Me contó todo sobre su infancia y sus fracasos. Y todo lo concerniente a vos. Los zafiros, el oso, la pérdida de vuestra mano. Cómo se sintió al respecto. La espada, y la búsqueda. 

Notó que sus mejillas se calentaban. Se sentía verdaderamente expuesto ante ese hombre, sin que él lo hubiera dejado entrar. Tuvo que retirar los ojos, temiendo que pudiera leerle como una sencilla y escueta novela. Pensó en las tristes y breves líneas del Libro Blanco.

-Le dije que parara, que tenía que parar. La chica Stark debe llevar muerta mucho tiempo, estaba arriesgando todo por un fantasma que no podía alcanzar. La insté a que abandonara, intenté que entrara en razón. Pero no podía. Habló de Lady Catelyn, de Lady Sansa, del deber y los peligros para la niña. Pero lo último que dijo fue que os lo prometió a vos, que por ello nombrasteis su espada. Que la salvaría o moriría en el intento. 

Tragó saliva sintiéndose mareado. Nunca debió poner en sus hombros un peso que sólo le concernía a él. Catelyn Stark tampoco debió hacerlo. Ella no merecía esa carga de la que nunca fue responsable.

-Lo hará, morirá por esa chica, por el juramento, por vos. Sois el único que puede convencerla de lo contrario, el único que puede hacer que desista de esta lucha sin sentido. Ahora sois su marido. Tomadla y marchar con ella a Tarth. Llenadla de niños. Devolvédsela a su padre, honradle con unos vástagos que aseguren su linaje. 

No pudo evitar reírse. Él, ella, llenando el pequeño peñasco de ruidosos alborotadores. Rubios, altos, fuertes. Se imaginó jugando a perseguirles por los acantilados, meciendo los más pequeños y enseñando a montar a los más grandes. Riendo en la isla mientras el continente sangraba y ardía en las habituales guerras absurdas. El Matarreyes, olvidado por todos, escondido como un simple señor menor de las Tierras de la Tormenta. Jaime Lannister, un vasallo más de los Baratheon. Sin mano de la espada, sin historia, sin pasado. Volvió a reírse más fuerte. 

Recordó los primeros días de Joffrey. Cersei solo había querido estar con él, pasaba las horas encerrada en la habitación con el crío, sin hacerle el menor caso. Él tuvo que mantenerse al otro lado de la puerta durante toda su patética existencia, hasta que terminó asesinado en manos de su hermano. ¿Dónde había estado él entonces? La noticia les llegó en el camino a Desembarco del Rey, no le fue difícil hacer la estimación de la distancia y comprender que si no hubiera regresado a por Brienne, habría llegado a tiempo a la capital. Con él allí quizá Tyrion no se habría atrevido a hacerlo. Quizá estando de guardia podría haber visto algo, podría haber alertado al chico. Podría haber protegido a su hijo y Rey, o al menos estar ahí para Cersei, limpiar sus lágrimas y consolarla en el peor de sus momentos. Pero regresó, saltó frente al maldito oso y salvó a la moza de una muerte segura. Aunque supiera con certeza que podría haber evitado la muerte de su hijo, jamás se arrepentiría de su decisión. Recordó que cuando llegaron las noticias, Brienne había sufrido más la pérdida de Catelyn que él la de su propio bastardo. 

¿Cómo sería ella ante su propio bebé? A pesar de ser incapaz de imaginarla, sabía que también lo adoraría, que también pasaría horas con el pequeño sin pensar en nada ni nadie más. ¿Sentiría él los mismos celos absurdos? Supuso que no, ya que podría estar al otro lado de la cama, sosteniendo su mano como lo hacía ahora. Podría tocar al niño, esos dedos pequeños y arrugados que recordaba de Tommen, esos piececitos que había visto en Myrcella. Podría tomarlos en sus brazos, podría tomarla a ella, rodearlos y dormir junto a su familia. Una familia sana, que no se mataba entre sí. Una familia de verdad. 

La risa murió en su garganta. Había sido un pensamiento estúpido, una majadería como cualquier otra, pero su propia imposibilidad empezó a ser dolorosa. Supuso que era algo que los hombres no soñaban, sino que les venía dado, como algo insoslayable. Sin embargo, a él le sería negado siempre, haciendo que el solo pensamiento resultase absurdo. 

-Ella nunca abandonaría su juramento. Ella nunca… 

-Podéis imponeros, como corresponde a un esposo. Pero si no queréis hacerlo, pedídselo. No escuchó a su padre, no me escuchó, ni a ninguno de los hombres que intentaron frenarla a lo largo de su vida. Pero os escuchará a vos. 

No la conocía. Y tampoco a él, nunca se convertiría en uno de esos hombres que intentaban impedirle ser quien era. Ella tampoco lo permitiría, y era una de las cosas que más admiraba. La miró soñadoramente, sus gruesos labios secos, su nariz torcida, las miles de pecas que decoraban su cara ancha, las pestañas blanquecinas que ahora empezaban a parpadear.

-Jaime… 

Los ojos de Brienne abrieron una rendija de esperanza mientras sus labios pronunciaban su nombre. Se arrodilló ante la cama rápidamente, tomando de nuevo su mano y olvidando cualquier conversación. 

-Estoy aquí. 

"Siempre estaré aquí" Pensó.

-¿Lo estás? ¿Esto es real?

Parecía confundida, asustada. Apretó su mano con fuerza, intentando traerla de nuevo a él.

-Lo es. Estás en Isla Tranquila. Has estado enferma pero…

-Renly… 

La palabra escapó como una fecha a su estómago. 

-Jaime… soy Jaime. Brienne…

-Renly… Fallé a Renly. ¿Eso también es real?

Tragó saliva y asintió sin encontrar su voz. 

-Y Lady Catelyn. Yo la maté. 

Abrió la boca para negarlo. No era ella, maldita sea. Lo muerto no puede morir.

-Y… te mentí. 

Quiso negarlo de nuevo pero se quedó paralizado. Quería que volviera a cerrar los ojos, que pestañeara y los abriera en un mundo nuevo, uno donde pudiera decirle que todo era mentira. Uno donde pudiera evitarle el dolor. El Hermano Mayor entendió su parálisis y se acercó, arrodillándose frente a la cama. Habló despacio y con firmeza, con sus ojos clavados en el azul de Brienne. Él aun estaba atontado pero escuchó cómo le relataba la historia que tenía olvidada, cada paso en el camino que la había traído a esta cama. Finalmente le explicó el motivo por el que Jaime había podido estar a su lado, el motivo por el que había permanecido allí durante semanas. Una vergüenza devastadora lo arrastró por completo, haciéndole tartamudear. 

-Lo anularemos en cuanto salgamos de este lugar, nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Fue necesario, yo…

-Entiendo. 

Antes de que pudiera darle más explicaciones, las distintas caras que frecuentaban la habitación entraron en el espacio invadiéndolo todo. Podrick, algunos hombres de la Hermandad, algunos monjes… La intimidad de aquel lugar desapareció completamente, sin que hubiera podido disculparse adecuadamente. Pero no parecía necesario, Brienne había escuchado aquel hecho como cualquier otro de los que le había narrado el Hermano Mayor, con la mayor de las indiferencias. Esperaba enfado, esperaba ira. Pero no sabía cómo hacer frente a la apatía más descarnada.

Los hombres se mezclaban, se entrelazaban ante sus ojos, sin que pudiera prestar atención alguna a las palabras o los rostros. Todos sus sentidos permanecieron fijos en ella, tan ausente como todas las semanas que había pasado en esa cama. Sus ojos siempre exultantes de vida ahora estaban apagados, secos. No parecía haber nada más allá. 

Tomó al Hermano Mayor del brazo y salió con él de la habitación. El pasillo gris era algo húmedo, y un escalofrío lo sobrellevó. 

-Tenéis que examinarla. Pasa algo, algo en su mente. Algo no va bien. Ella… ella no es ella. Sufrió muchas lesiones, puede que algún golpe…

-Las lesiones del alma a menudo no tienen origen en los golpes. Puedo ver el daño, pero me temo que no es nada que un sanador pueda arreglar. 

-¿Y quién demonios puede?

-Dadle tiempo. Es lo único que podéis hacer. 

Jaime nunca había sido un hombre paciente, de todos los dones que le habían otorgado los Dioses. la serenidad y calma no eran parte de sus capacidades. Solo consiguió mantenerse callado, sumiso mientras veía el parloteo de los hombres alrededor de la cama. Ella ni siquiera parecía estar presente, respondía a lo que le preguntaban pero sin ningún tipo de pasión. ¿Dónde quedaba su terquedad, sus convicciones? Ni siquiera había preguntado por las chicas Stark. Cuando el sol empezó a desvanecerse y la noche los encontró solos, se sentó a su lado, mirándola con cautela. Ella levantó la vista, pareciendo cansada.

-Podéis marchar. 

Jaime entrecerró los ojos sin entender. 

-Cualquier deuda que creáis haber contraído ha sido pagada. No me debéis nada. Podéis regresar. 

-¿Quieres que regrese? ¿Al frente de batalla a matar Tullys?

Sabía que no le estaba hablando con la propiedad que correspondía, pero no podía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era su marido, al menos ese maldito día. Cualquier formalidad carecía de sentido. 

-Es vuestro deber. Es lo que el Rey os ha encomendado. 

“¿Mi deber?” Él había jurado que nunca levantaría las armas contra Stark y Tully, y Brienne lo sabía. Y el Rey era un niño que solo quería jugar con sus gatos. Cersei fue quien lo envió en esa misión que nunca quiso llevar a cabo. Y la había desobedecido, aún recordaba el papel ardiendo entre las llamas. Ya no tenía adónde regresar, ni quería hacerlo.

-Creo que hicimos un juramento, y esta vez espero que lo llevemos a término. Cuando te repongas encontraremos a Sansa Stark y…

-Sansa está muerta. 

Sus ojos volvieron a estar lejos, perdidos. Jaime se congeló. 

-¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sabe todo el mundo. Las niñas mueren en las guerras. Las niñas perdidas no regresan a su familia. Ha sido una insensatez. 

-No puedes saberlo. Hicimos un juramento. 

-A Lady Catelyn. –La voz de Brienne sonaba muy frágil.- Ella ya no está. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer que borre lo que pasó. 

-Me lo prometiste a mí. –Jaime acercó su mano, frenándola antes de tocarla. Pudo hacerlo durante semanas, pero ahora ese privilegio quedaba muy lejos.- Me prometiste que la encontrarías. 

-Y os traicioné. –Lo miró por primera vez a los ojos, transmitiendo un vacío devastador. –No puedo gozar de vuestra confianza, de la de nadie. Si la niña está viva estará mejor en cualquier parte que a mi lado. 

Era como si no quedase nada de ella, nada que pudiera reconocer. La tristeza, la frustración y el miedo le dominaron, sintiéndose incapaz de ayudar, totalmente inútil ante el dolor de Brienne. Solo pudo instarle a que intentase dormir un poco, a que recuperase fuerzas. Pero a pesar de ver sus ojos cerrados, supo que no consiguió dormir en toda la noche, al igual que él. 

La luz había avanzado por el cielo, Brienne había conseguido comer unas cuentas cucharadas de papilla blanca y él había aprovechado para ir a limpiarse. El agua fresca se sentía como un bálsamo contra su piel. Se remojó cuidadosamente, dejando que el frío penetrara hasta la profundidad de sus huesos. Cuando regresó, un hombre acababa de entrar en la habitación, y se sentaba en la silla que él había ocupado durante tanto tiempo.

-Ha sido difícil encontraros. 

Hyle Hunt aparecía de la nada después de semanas de ausencia, ¿cómo había dado con ellos?

-Mi señora, esto es para vos. 

Lunas y soles. El sello de Tarth estaba impreso en el pergamino. Brienne lo tomó entre sus manos con la escasa fuerza que conservaba. Parecía que incluso le costaba despegar la pequeña mancha de cera. A ella, la mujer que lo había conseguido derribar cuando aún tenía la mano diestra. Movió los ojos por el pergamino sin cambiar un músculo del rostro.

-Hice un breve viaje en barco. Vuestro padre es un hombre comprensivo, no ha sido difícil llegar a un acuerdo con él. 

Jaime sabía perfectamente el contenido de la carta, lo que siempre había querido ese miserable patán. Cuando ella levantó los ojos del papel con la misma indolencia con la que miraba todo, se anticipó a cualquier respuesta. 

-Llegas tarde, imbécil. –Jaime lo encaró, bajando los ojos a su altura.- Me temo que Lady Brienne ya tiene un esposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero me temo que por mucho que lo intento hasta después de navidades va a seguir así, no voy a poder garantizar un ritmo constante. ¡Prometo intentar actualizar lo antes que pueda!
> 
> Mil gracias por seguir ahí. Un abrazo a todas y todos.


	5. NO DESPERTÓ EN TARTH.

Habría pagado todo el oro de la Roca por provocar una mirada semejante, pero no había necesitado una sola moneda. El hombre parpadeó atontado por un momento, dirigiendo la mirada a Brienne, esperando que lo refutara. Después hizo una mueca extraña con una risa nerviosa. 

-Es una broma. Estáis bromeando. 

Y después toda la ira brotó sin medida. El hombre se abalanzó hacia él, pero el Hermano Mayor llegó a tiempo de frenarle. Jaime simplemente esperó con una sonrisa maliciosa, deseando que escapara y pudiera partir sus estúpidos dientes con el metal de su brazo. Podrick llegaba sin aliento, corriendo hacia la cama de Brienne, adelantándose para defenderla en caso de que fuera necesario. 

-¿Cómo lo habéis permitido? –Lanzó la pregunta a nadie en particular. -¡Maldito Matareyes, estaba agonizando! 

-Estaba agonizando y desaparecisteis. 

-Fui a Tarth. Intenté salvarla de sí misma. No imaginé que la dejaba en semejantes manos.

Pensó en la mano dorada, dudando si había sido una especie de chanza sin gracia o un simple comentario desafortunado. 

-Sois experto en salvarla, ciertamente. Mirad su brazo. Lo veis, ¿no? Pegado a ella, con perfecta movilidad. Si fuera por vos, hoy tendríamos una tullida más en el mundo, y considero que ya somos suficientes. 

No pareció encontrarlo gracioso, el hombre forcejeó intentando alcanzarlo de nuevo.

-Si me hubieran dejado mataros... Si ese cadáver hubiera permitido que fuera yo quien os clavase la espada...

-Ser Hyle- El Hermano Mayor lo sostenía, con una mano en el pecho. Sus hechuras eran mucho más propias a las de un guerrero que las del caballero que retenía. –Estoy seguro de que Lady Brienne atenderá las palabras de su padre, aunque como os informan, puede que los Dioses se hayan interpuesto en sus planes. Pero ahora no es el momento. Ha recuperado la consciencia hace apenas unas horas y necesita reposo. Creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar.

-¿Unas horas? ¿Hoy?- Algo en su rostro se agudizó, una especie de brillo en sus ojos castaños. Le miró directamente con una sonrisa. –No es un matrimonio consumado. Encontraré un septón, tengo el acuerdo de su padre, conseguiré que lo anulen. 

Lanzó una última mirada a Brienne. –Mi señora, regresaré con ayuda, y no volveré a marcharme. Os lo prometo. 

El hombre salió como una exhalación. Quiso frenarlo, quiso golpearlo hasta que sus piernas no le sirvieran para seguir escabulléndose. Pero él mismo le había dicho a Brienne que lo anularían, no tenía motivo alguno por el que enfrentarle. Así que lo dejó marchar, clavando toda su ira en la furia de su puño cerrado.

Brienne se mantenía ajena, habiendo olvidado la carta en la mesilla a su lado. Jaime quiso leerla, quiso saber, pero controló sus impulsos. Ella cerró los ojos y el Hermano Mayor insistió en que la dejasen descansar. Por primera vez le hizo caso, y salió por la puerta tras él. 

Había despertado. Por mucho que intentase pensar que todo era una pesadilla, que tenía que seguir esforzándose en salir de ella, el mundo a su alrededor era real, y sus recuerdos también lo eran. Cerró los ojos varias veces intentando abrirlos en Tarth, retrocediendo y evitando cada paso de su horrible camino. Renly, la sangre oscura empapándola. Jaime, su mano, su grito eterno. Podrick, sus pies en el aire, su cara azul. Y Su Señora. La espada que atravesó a través de Catelyn Stark. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero al abrirlos no despertó en Tarth. Las mismas paredes blancas, las mismas palabras vacías a su alrededor, la misma lástima en los rostros cercanos. 

Las luces de la habitación variaban en intensidad con el paso del día, pero a su alrededor nada cambiaba. Jaime seguía a su lado, en silencio, con esa cara asustada. Podrick se mantenía con sus ojos miedosos, preguntando una y otra vez si le podía ayudar. El Hermano Mayor le hacía moverse y le preguntaba cosas insistentemente, como si temiera tanto que hubiera perdido fuerza como lucidez. Estaba equivocado, aunque su fuerza estuviera mermada notaba como regresaba a ella, y su mente estaba mucho más despierta de lo que ella deseaba. Honor. Eso es lo que había perdido, pero no creía que ningún sanador ni ninguna pócima pudieran restaurarlo. Thoros de Myr le preguntó qué debía hacer, si había algo que la Hermandad tuviera que iniciar. Por mucho que insistió en que nunca recibiría sus órdenes, el sacerdote permaneció allí, así como muchos de los hombres que solo hace semanas la habían puesto una soga alrededor del cuello. Ahora parecían esperar algo de ella. Estaban tan equivocados. 

La aparición de Ser Hyle le resultó más molesta por el alboroto que generó que por la misiva y sus consecuencias. Ese era el destino que para ella siempre habían querido, ese era el milagro que tanto había esperado su padre. Había jugado a ser algo que nunca podría alcanzar, y ahora el juego había terminado. Hace un tiempo le habría dolido que tuviera que ser precisamente él, que después de aquella apuesta cruel finalmente tuviera que compartir su cama y dar vida a sus hijos. Pero hoy eso no importaba, nada lo hacía. Se casarían en cuanto ella pudiera viajar. 

Pensó en la primera vez que lo vio. Bonitos ojos avellana, sonrisa cálida y abundante pelo oscuro. No destacaría entre la multitud, pero le pareció agradable, casi guapo, todo un caballero. Ahora al haberse parado al lado de Jaime, la comparación era jocosa. Cada rasgo en su rostro era peor, cada forma en su cuerpo era más simple y cada sonrisa apagada y absurda en comparación. Respecto a la imagen de perfecto caballero que imaginó una vez, esa idea se había disuelto hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora al lado de Jaime la distancia parecía más sangrante. Aunque podía ser cruel, mezquino... nunca jugaría con la virtud de una doncella, nunca se reiría con sus compañeros a expensas del débil, ni intentaría torcer la voluntad de nadie para heredar una isla que desconoce. Jaime era un verdadero caballero, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, probablemente era el último que quedaba. Ella había tenido una gran suerte en llegar a conocerlo, él había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino, perdiendo la mano y casi la cabeza. Afortunadamente para él, pronto alejarían definitivamente sus caminos.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Lady Stark. Recordó el momento en el que le dijo que sus hijos habían muerto, que no le quedaba ningún varón más que Robb. Que el chico Greyjoy había clavado las cabezas de sus niños a las puertas de Invernalia, donde el mismo Theon se había criado. Recordó la tristeza, pero también, la ira que sintió, la profunda sensación de traición e injusticia. “Quiero verlos muertos. Primero a Theon. Luego a Jaime Lannister”, recordó. Sansa. También le habló de Sansa. De los bardos, del arpa. De las canciones que ambas disfrutaban. Esas canciones quedaban tan lejanas…

En un par de días, Brienne ya se levantaba, comía por sí misma, y paseaba por los pasillos del lugar. A pesar de su cuerpo escuálido, su recuperación era milagrosa, pareciendo de nuevo completamente autónoma. Eso hacía que la presencia de Jaime fuera cada vez más difícil de explicar; aun así, se mantuvo a su lado, contemplando como su cuerpo respondía, pero ella no. Brienne seguía tan lejos como semanas atrás, tan ausente y fría como si perteneciera a su familia. Buscó en sus ojos la calidez, la perseverancia, la tozudez que conocía, pero ahí no había nada. No quedaba rastro de la mujer que fue. 

Era temporal, se dijo. El Hermano Mayor le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo, y eso es lo único que podía darle: su silenciosa compañía y la esperanza de que ella despertara, esta vez, completamente. También le concedía pequeños espacios de soledad, con la excusa del aseo mutuo, esperando que esos momentos le permitieran pensar, recordar quién era, encontrarse consigo misma y decidir luchar. Era la persona más fuerte que había conocido, ella encontraría el camino.

-S… ser Jaime… yo… necesito hablar con vos. 

Abrió los ojos y se giró hacia la voz. Sólo tenía unos minutos para estar solo, y el molesto Podrick parecía decidido a interrumpirle. Los baños eran los más pequeños en los que había estado nunca, unas tinas minúsculas en las que apenas conseguía encajar sus largas extremidades. Allí, bajando la mirada de su cuerpo desnudo, el joven se acercaba con su voz infantil. 

Antes de ese momento apenas se había atrevido a dirigirse a él ni a nadie, manteniéndose siempre cerca de la moza como una pequeña sombra silenciosa. Ahora se paraba allí, agarrando una mano con la otra y retorciendo los puños de su camisa, en una timidez insoportable. 

-Ser Jaime… Mi señora… Necesita que le habléis. Mi ser… señora, no es mi señora. No parece ella. Algo… creo que algo va mal. 

Entre el tartamudeo habitual y lo nervioso que parecía le costaba entender las frases entrecortadas, pero sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir.

-Lo que pasó con esa mujer… La señora Stark. Lo hizo para salvaros, para salvarme. Es una heroína, nos salvó, pero… no creo que lo sienta de esa forma. No hizo nada malo pero… ella lo cree. Por favor, mi señor… Hablad con ella. Tiene que saberlo, tiene que saber que no fue malo. Que no es mala. Que es… Mi señora es…

Sus ojos estaban empañados. ¿Cuántos años tendría aquel niño? Poco mayor que Tommen, pensó. El había tenido muchos escuderos, y siempre se había considerado un buen mentor. Aprender de Ser Arthur había sido el mayor de los honores, y siempre intentó transmitir ese mismo aprendizaje. Sin embargo, no creía que ninguno de ellos se hubiera involucrado tanto, ni en tanta profundidad. Tommen tampoco estaría tan preocupado de su falso tío y padre. La moza tenía una extraña forma de levantar pasiones, ganando el corazón de unos y el desprecio de otros, pero siempre causando una fuerte impresión. Si alguien la miraba ahora sería incapaz de ver nada de eso, solo quedaba un espíritu atormentado que apenas parecía estar ahí.

Sin apenas secarse, regresó a la habitación. Él todavía tenía el pelo mojado y la piel fría, y Brienne aún estaba retirando el cubo del agua, el jabón y los trapos. Desde el primer día que recuperó la conciencia había insistido en asearse ella misma, teniendo incluso que prohibirle específicamente el acceso a los baños para que la humedad no le provocara una pérdida de tensión. Había sido la única certeza de que ella seguía ahí, en alguna parte, esa mujer de voluntad inquebrantable. Esa inconfundible terquedad.

Se sentó en la silla de siempre, viendo como regresaba a la cama. Su extrema delgadez hacía que pareciera más pequeña, las extremidades tan largas y estrechas como finas y quebradizas ramas de árbol. Quiso hacer caso al chico, quiso iniciar una conversación que pudiera acercarles, pero cada vez que intentaba pronunciar las primeras palabras las imágenes de Aerys se proyectaban en sus párpados, haciendo que cualquier argumento resultara estúpido y falso. 

Tragó saliva y cambió su atención al pergamino abandonado aún en la mesilla. Había estado tentado cada noche a abrirlo mientras ella dormía, pero la pizca de honor que Brienne creía que le quedaba lo hizo imposible. Acercó un dedo al papel, acariciando la madera que lo sostenía, en un sutil e inútil acercamiento. Finalmente la miró a los ojos y simplemente preguntó. 

-¿Puedo?

Brienne asintió con el mismo rostro impasible que nunca cambiaba. Desenrolló el papiro para encontrar el negro sobre el blanco, la bonita letra de un hombre cuidadoso. Peor que la de Tyrion, mejor que la de Tywin. 

Brienne, 

Escucho con gran pesar el estado de salud en el que te encuentras. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti, y creo que he errado en mi laxitud al respecto. Aún no eres madre, no puedes saber el dolor que puede causar la misiva amenazante de unos bandidos exigiendo un rescate o las palabras de un desconocido asegurando que has sido marcada y que han estado a punto de mutilarte. No parece importarte tu propio bienestar, ni siquiera tus deberes con tu casa, con tu padre. No puedo permitir que sigas arriesgándote de esa manera, no por la isla, no por el apellido. Porque eres mi única hija, el único destello de luz que me queda. La última estrella de la noche. 

Necesito que te cases. No después de una búsqueda interminable, no después de las guerras de los hombres. Ahora. No puedo morir sin saber que alguien más cuidará de ti cuando falte, alguien a quien le importes. Le he concedido tu mano al caballero Ser Hyle Hunt, con el que regresarás a la isla a la menor brevedad. Parece un hombre ambicioso, y no tengo duda de que la perspectiva de heredar Tarth hace que sus agudos ojos se ensanchen. Pero también parece preocuparse por ti. Querría mucho más que un caballero errante para mi preciada hija, pero es cuanto necesito; un hombre que quiera tu bienestar y lo procure. No es una petición, niña, ni una súplica, esos tiempos se agotaron. Tu padre te ordena que te cases, ya. Obedecerás al padre, como es tu deber. 

Lord Selwyn Tarth, Lucero de la Tarde y Señor del Castillo del Atardecer. 

Su garganta estaba completamente seca. Imaginaba el dolor de ese hombre en la distancia, la frustración de no poder ayudar a quien tanto ama. Aun así, lo enfrentaría si lo tuviera delante, dispuesto a luchar y morir por la libertad de su hija. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Brienne no levantó la vista.

-Casarme con él. 

-¿Por qué?

Arrugó el entrecejo. -¿Habéis leído la carta?

-Te exige que te cases. Estás casada. 

-No se refiere a un arreglo temporal hasta encontrar un septón que lo invalide. Necesito un matrimonio real. 

Jaime se levantó y caminó por la pequeña habitación como una fiera enjaulada. 

-Si regresas a Tarth no podrás volver a cruzar el mar. Te mantendrá en el castillo hasta que tengas una prole lo suficientemente garantista. No te permitirá cumplir tu juramento, no te permitirá seguir usando la espada, no…

-Lo sé.- Lo miraba con una indiferencia dolorosa, punzante. -Os agradezco la preocupación, pero una dama no necesita nada de eso. Cumpliré los deberes que se me exigen, nada más. 

La miró intentando encontrarla, pero no parecía ella. Estaba vacía, hueca. La cáscara de lo que fue. Una cáscara maltrecha y herida. Era insoportable, y le sobrevinieron unas enormes ganas de llorar. 

-Tienes que vivir. Me lo debes. Debes hacerlo…

Brienne levantó la vista confundida ante su voz entrecortada.

-Me pediste que viviera. Cuando me cortaron la mano, me pediste que viviera. Y lo hice. Contrajiste esa deuda, debes pagar. Tienes que vivir. 

-Estoy comiendo. Estoy bebiendo. Me estoy levantando y estoy ejercitando mi brazo. 

-¡Y estás renunciando a tu juramento y te vas a casar con él! Estás renunciando a todo lo que eres, todo en lo que siempre has creído. Me asustaría menos la falta de apetito. Sé lo que estás haciendo, pero no lo hagas. No debes rendirte. Encontraremos a Sansa. 

–Si está viva, si ha conseguido mantenerse a salvo todo este tiempo… ¿por qué debería venir conmigo? 

-¡Porque se lo juraste a su madre! ¡Porque ella…!

-¡Maté a su madre!

El grito lo paralizó. 

-Yo maté a Catelyn Stark. La maté. Le clavé Guardajuramentos en la espalda, el arma que estaba destinada a devolverle a sus hijas. Rompí cualquier juramento con ella, rompí cualquier vínculo con su familia, cualquier resquicio de honor. 

Acercó su mano temblorosa, sin llegar a tocarla. La miró fijamente, intentando llegar a ella.

–Maté a mi Rey. Lo hice, maté al Rey que juré proteger. Y fue lo correcto. Aun así es algo que duele cada día de mi vida, que llevo gravado en mi frente y que jamás podré cambiar. Pero vivo con ello. Vivirás con ello. 

Las palabras lo armaron de valor. Tomó su mano y apretó con fuerza.

-Brienne, era lo correcto. Era lo que debías hacer. 

La puerta se abrió sin llamar y él la soltó, alejándose de un salto. Podrick entró en la habitación con sus torpes pasos, relajando la tensión del ambiente. Respiró intentando recomponerse, mientras el chico le entregaba a Brienne el paquete que traía. 

-¿Lo has conseguido?

-Sí, mi señora. Creo que es el único de toda Isla Tranquila.

Se lo había pedido el mismo día que despertó, pero entendía que en esa especie de lugar sagrado las cosas más mundanas podían ser difíciles de encontrar. Ella retiró la tela, descubriendo el pequeño espejo de mano. 

-Gracias. Puedes irte. 

El chico salió enviándole una última mirada asustada. Jaime tenía la misma expresión, mirando el objeto como si fuera un arma de filo temible. Ella aún no se había visto, no conocía el alcance de su cicatriz y ya era hora de evaluar el daño y comprobar el rostro que encontraría su padre en unas semanas. 

No importaba, no es que su rostro pudiera empeorar significativamente, pero por algún motivo apretó con fuerza el mango y lo mantuvo ahí unos segundos antes de levantarlo. Jaime puso la mano suavemente sobre la suya, frenándola, posando los dedos con delicadeza. 

-No creo que sea buena idea. Espera unos días. Recobra fuerza y…

¿Qué demonios se creía? No iba a ser una gran pérdida, en ningún caso. “Los caballeros tienen cicatrices”, se recordó. 

Al levantar el espejo su propio reflejo le revolvió el estómago. Habían intentado mantener su pelo peinado, pero se veía las zonas cortas donde le habían arrancado mechones completos. Apenas reconocía la calaverica forma de su cara, sus ojos parecían hundidos, su rostro mucho más alargado donde antes era casi cuadrado. Las pecas parecían mostrarse más en su extrema y amarillenta palidez, solo coloreada por oscuridad bajo los ojos y cortes aquí y allá. 

Y la cicatriz… No era una cicatriz. Había perdido media mejilla. Por mucho que lo supiera, por mucho que se lo hubieran explicado no estaba preparada para una imagen semejante. Su rostro ahora no era feo, era el tipo de desfiguración que no provocaría la risa de nadie, sino la lástima. Si su cuerpo era lo suficientemente femenino como para dar hijos a Hyle, ¿qué harían al verla? Sus propios bebés llorarían desesperados al mirarla, preferirían morir de inanición antes de acercarse a su pecho teniendo que contemplar esa cara.

Su rostro ahora estaba rojo, como sus ojos. Las lágrimas caían por el desastre desfigurado, bañando el recorrido y haciéndolo enrojecer más. Pensó en las doncellas hermosas, las lágrimas que se deslizaban de sus pestañas en las canciones, la hermosa caída de pestañas que enamoraba los corazones. Ella estaba más horrible que nunca, aquella monstruosidad ahora casi brillaba, era como si mil soles la estuvieran alumbrando a la vez, el horror que solo debería estar en la sombra. 

Cerró los ojos y los tapó con sus manos, sollozando con unos gemidos horribles, más propios de un animal que de una dama. 

-Los caballeros tenemos cicatrices. Es sólo eso, una estúpida cicatriz. Es la marca de todo por lo que luchaste. 

Jaime repitió las palabras de Ser Goodwin, con una voz aguda que no parecía suya. Llevó la mano a su hombro, arrastrándola con firmeza en un movimiento apaciguador. Clavó los dedos en el brazo, como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas, y finalmente la estrechó entre los suyos, abrazándola con fuerza y apretándola contra él. 

Lloró en su pecho unas lágrimas infinitas que parecían imposibles de agotar. Había deseado esto, había deseado volver a él, decirle que no pudo cumplir su juramento y llorar en su hombro, pedirle consuelo. Pensó que eso podría acercarla a la femineidad de las damas suaves y hermosas, pero ella nunca podría cumplir con esas expectativas. Era un monstruo, un monstruo deforme que sollozaba con gritos y mares de lágrimas, no con sutiles lamentos y una ligera gota empañando sus ojos. Ni siquiera esto podía hacerlo como una mujer. 

Jaime apretó la mano en su pelo, ahuecándola en su nuca, estrechando el abrazo. Parecía desesperado. Hablaba en su oído mientras la estrujaba contra él. “Aerys” “Catelyn” “Reyes” “Dioses” Las palabras llegaban sin orden. 

Su cuerpo casi convulsionaba contra él. “Por favor” “Por favor, Brienne”. Ella había perdido cualquier control. Era como si hubiera retenido todo el sufrimiento del mundo y la presa hubiera explotado. El dolor fluía sin medida, sin que pareciera poder parar nunca. 

Jaime estaba frenético, intentando hacer o decir algo que detuviera aquel desastre. Había mantenido su brazo diestro alejado, pero ahora la rodeó también con él, estrechando cualquier espacio, cerrando por completo su mundo a él. Casi se sentía pequeña ahí, en el pecho cálido de Jaime, entre sus fuertes brazos, en ese lugar protegido donde no cabía nada más.

Siguió llorando. La voz en su oído se escuchaba cada vez más frágil. Jaime apoyó la frente en su pelo. “Por favor” Siguió susurrando. Sentía caricias que ya no eran solo sus dedos. Jaime besó los mechones cortos, las zonas más sensibles de su cuero cabelludo. 

“Por favor” Besó su frente. Su sien. Su mejilla destruida. Besos cortos, infantiles, como ingrávidas plumas. Suaves y pequeños contactos de piel a través de las lágrimas. 

“Por favor” Besó su nariz torcida. Sus párpados empapados. Sus cejas pálidas. La comisura de sus gruesos labios. 

“Por favor” Jaime posó los labios sobre los suyos. Solo una ligera presión, tan casual como el resto de sus toques. Regresó a besar la mejilla y la barbilla y la nariz. Y volvió a besar levemente su boca. Y otra vez. Y luego otra.

El llanto le había dado hipo, temblaba y tiritaba en sus brazos. Él se separó un momento, mirándola fijamente. Brienne abrió sus ojos doloridos. La mano real y la dorada estaban a los lados de su rostro. Cerró la distancia de nuevo, presionando sus labios con mayor intensidad. Esta vez pudo notar el sabor salado de las lágrimas, el tacto de sus labios cortados, la humedad y calidez de su aliento. Abrió los ojos, esperando despertar de sus febriles delirios, segura de que esta vez volvería a abrir los ojos en Tarth. Pero Jaime seguía allí. 

Jaime.


	6. UNA PROFUNDA PAZ

Brienne se había roto como una muñeca de porcelana, en tantos pequeños pedacitos que ni el mejor de los artesanos sería capaz de recomponerla. La crueldad, la inmisericordia, el caos… estaba acostumbrado a mirarlos de frente, a todas esas fuerzas oscuras que gobernaban el mundo de los hombres, pero ella no. Brienne de Tarth no pertenecía a ese mundo, sus ojos mostraban algo más allá, un alma pura y blanca ajena a todo el mal que reinaba a su alrededor, y que terminó por arrasarla. Era demasiado inocente, demasiado buena para soportar los devaneos terribles del destino. 

Pensó en el campo de batalla, en todos esos momentos en los que había estado a punto de morir. Siempre había sonreído, enfrentándose al peligro de cara, sin ese pánico que hacía que la mayoría se paralizara, huyera o se cagase encima. Él siempre conservaba la calma, cuando la amenaza se hacía más fuerte su sangre corría rauda y despertaba todos sus sentidos, haciéndole imparable. A sus casi cuarenta años, Jaime estaba descubriendo lo que era el verdadero pánico.

No podía hacer nada, no podía recomponer sus pedazos, pero tampoco podía quedarse al margen, mirando de nuevo el fuego ante él sin mover un músculo. Pronunció palabras estúpidas que sabía que no ayudarían, y vio como quedaban en el aire sin ningún efecto. Acercó su mano para frenarse en el último segundo, temiendo tocarla, temiendo contaminar la pureza que tenía ante él. Pero cualquier freno falló cuando volvió a escuchar su sollozo, alcanzando su hombro. Temía que repudiara su contacto, que se retirase, pero no fue así. También tenía la esperanza de que la calmase, o al menos la sorprendiera lo suficiente como para parar su temblor. Pero no ocurrió nada, ella siguió deshaciéndose frente a él, ahora pudiendo sentir su desvanecimiento entre sus dedos. Los apretó en su brazo, queriendo llegar a ella, queriendo pararla. Incapaz de reprimirse, apretó más fuerte llevándola hasta él, encerrándola en su pecho, en su abrazo. 

Podía sentir sus lágrimas atravesando su camisa, su llanto más fuerte e imparable haciéndola gemir y temblar. Se aferró fuerte a su nuca, a su pelo, intentando estrechar el espacio, intentando transmitirle que estaba segura. Intentó hablarle de Aerys, recordarle que Catelyn podría haber sido más peligrosa que él, que los crueles reyes no podrían compararse con el peligro que amenazaba un fantasma venido del infierno. Que los mismos Dioses debían haber movido su espada, que todos en aquel bosque habían visto como habían bendecido aquel acto con el fuego que las profecías y los cuentos tanto habían hablado. Pero no sabía si alguna de esas palabras había llegado a pronunciarse, su mente era un confuso mar de ideas que desvanecían su importancia entre las lágrimas de Brienne. No podía hacer nada, por mucho que cerrase aquel espacio, tampoco la podía sanar. 

“Por favor” Rogó a los Dioses, a la habitación, a cualquiera que le escuchara. “Por favor, Brienne” Ella había sido capaz de salvarse antes, de salvarlo a él, de salvarles a todos. Así que se lo rogó a ella. 

“Por favor… Por favor”

Siguió repitiéndolo una y otra vez. Aunque intentó mantener su mutilación alejada para no ofenderla, finalmente necesitó ambos brazos para cerrarla, para protegerla, para intentar reducir el mundo a un pequeño espacio seguro y estable, ese escondite donde no permitiría que la oscuridad la atrapara. 

“Por favor”

Él había estado en sus brazos, había sentido su fuerte estabilidad mientras él se deshacía. Ahora parecía tan pequeña y frágil que apenas podía creer que fuera la misma mujer. Pero lo era, su pelo olía igual que en Harrenhall, llevó su nariz allí y besó los mechones que le llevaban a aquel momento, a la seguridad de que seguía siendo ella. Arrastró la nariz por la línea de pelo, besando el recorrido una y otra vez. Era impropio, por supuesto pero, ¿qué importaba? La estaba estrechando entre sus brazos, con su horrible miembro mutilado, un suave beso debía ser mucho menos íntimo, algo simple que se daría a un niño para comprobar su fiebre. Besó su frente para hacerlo, comprobando tibieza, el fin de una enfermedad que ya había conseguido controlar. Después su sien, intentando asegurarse, tener la certeza de que todo estaba bien. Después su cicatriz, la suave zona herida para cerciorarse de que la temperatura seguía siendo estable. Cuando besó su nariz, sus párpados, sus cejas… todo su rostro parecía conservar un mismo calor, una temperatura que él compartía, un bienestar, algo a lo que aferrarse mientras seguía escuchando sus agudos lamentos. 

La comisura de sus labios estaba húmeda, salada, suave. Y su boca tersa y dulce. 

Una corriente de electricidad se arremolinó en su vientre, y le hizo regresar a la mejilla, barbilla, nariz. Pero la misma sensación le hizo regresar a su boca. Sólo quería callarla. Sólo quería parar todo aquello, se dijo. Pero volvió a unir sus labios una y otra vez. 

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, para obligarse a alejarse. Tenía que disculparse o correr, pero cuando ella abrió los ojos cualquier plan desapareció, un impulso imparable hizo que volviera a cerrar la distancia, teniendo que unir de nuevo los labios con los suyos, como si una fuerza inevitable los atrajera sin remedio. Por primera vez, ella se separó, haciendo el primer movimiento voluntario. Abrió de nuevo esas ventanas al mar, mirándolo con todas las dudas del mundo. Pero había parado de llorar. 

Se quedaron quietos un instante eterno. Ella parecía muy consciente ahora, muy presente y real. Abrió la boca intentando buscar una palabra, algo que lo justificase, pero solo escapó un suspiro que aún conservaba su sabor. Brienne bajó la mirada con un gesto tímido y cohibido, pero se acercó un poco, un pequeño avance que casi hizo que sus narices volvieran a rozarse. Él acarició los bordes de su cara, viendo como se deshacía en una inspiración profunda y un pestañeo lento. Y volvió a besarla. 

No sabía cómo pasó, pero lo que hacía un momento había sido el consuelo más patoso y torpe que hubiera intentado, ahora se deshacía en sus labios, como la nieve esponjosa goteando ante el sol. Mantuvo su mano de oro en su espalda, cerrando la distancia, mientras su mano izquierda se movía con dubitativo cuidado por su brazo, su cuello, su cintura. 

Pudo ver como ella levantaba una de sus manos, acercándose y retrayéndose en un baile repetitivo que no terminaba de concluir. Tomó su mano en el aire y la llevó a sus labios, posándolos sobre sus dedos largos, para luego llevarlos hasta su pecho. Estaba seguro de que podría escuchar el latido explosivo de su corazón a través de la camisa, sus golpeteos repicaban en sus oídos con fuerza, trayéndole a la memoria las campanas retumbantes del septo de Baelor. 

Siguieron besándose mientras ella desplazaba aquellos dedos eternos por su pecho, hasta su hombro, sosteniéndose con firmeza. Su otra mano pronto lo alcanzó también, bastante más audaz, llegando a su cuello desnudo, acariciando con una delicadeza extrema el recorrido de su nuca. Rastrilló su barba con el pulgar, enviando un zumbido por su cuerpo. Nunca pensó que un contacto tan sutil pudiera perturbarle de aquel modo, pero sentía su garganta asfixiarse, su nuez queriendo saltar. 

La habitación pretendía mantener el calor de los pacientes, pero siempre había sido algo fresca. Ahora parecía bendecida con el verano más intenso, haciéndole empezar a sudar. Llevó los dedos a sus propios cordones, deshaciéndolos lentamente sin apartar la vista de ella. Cuando levantó la camisa por su cabeza, sintió sus manos ayudándolo, y finalmente dejando la prenda a su lado. Después alcanzó el borde de su propia prenda, que tenía el cuello lo suficientemente ancho como para no necesitar aflojar nada. Sus manos temblorosas la levantaron sobre su cabeza, mostrando los vendajes limpios que aún cambiaban los hermanos cada mañana. Recordaba el aspecto que había tenido su cuerpo antes de llegar a aquel lugar, y la mejoría era notable. No obstante, quedaban abundantes marcas que dudaba que alguna vez fueran a desaparecer. Era un cuerpo recién crecido, en la plena juventud que él ya casi olvidaba. Lamentaba cada herida, cada dolor. Dejó caer la frente en su hombro, suspirando cansado. En la distancia corta repasó con el dedo cada imperfección. Su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad escandalosa, y suspiraba ante el contacto casi como si se ahogara. 

-¿Duele?- Preguntó en cada marca que rozaba. 

-No- Respondía ella, y besaba el punto de su cuerpo en cuestión, esperando borrar el recuerdo del arma, cambiándolo por el de sus labios. 

Cuando llegó a su cintura, el borde de sus pantalones cerró su camino abruptamente. La miró interrogativamente y sus tres manos terminaron de desnudarla. Sus brazos se movieron protectores a continuación, casi como si quisiera taparse ante él. Su rostro estaba rojo y su mirada le había abandonado. Toda la seguridad que mostraba en combate había desaparecido, ahora parecía tan avergonzada y asustada que apenas podía reconocerla. 

Era una doncella. Era su salvadora, su protectora, la enorme mujer que derribó una embarcación… pero en esa cama era una doncella asustada. Quería y temía lo que podía llegar a ocurrir. Y aunque él abandonó esa inocencia mucho tiempo atrás, compartía el sentimiento. Deseaba cerrar cualquier espacio entre ellos, acortar esa distancia y reducir aún más ese lugar seguro que habían creado juntos. Pero a la vez temía hacerle daño, sabía que habría dolor, que cualquier doncella experimentaba sufrimiento la primera vez. Pero también había otros temores más específicos, la certeza de su indignidad, el hecho de que nunca merecería ni sería digno de algo tan bueno, la duda de poder mancillar su pureza sólo por acercarse a él. 

Desató sus propios cordones y se deshizo de las ropas que aún conservaba, esperando que le ayudara a sentirse más seguro y a ella menos expuesta, pero pareció ejercer un efecto contrario. Brienne parecía más cohibida, más incómoda consigo misma, y él se sentía más lejos, más perdido y confuso. No sabía cómo hacer que se sintiera más segura, pero sí sabía cómo compartir su inseguridad. 

Agarró las correas de su mano dorada con miedo, sin saber si era la peor de las ideas. Quizá ver su terrible mutilación aún la perturbaría más. Pero antes de que se deshiciera de la primera, ella tenía sus manos sobre la suya, intentando ayudar. Había dejado de cubrirse, totalmente desnuda se esforzaba en deshacer el mecanismo con una habilidad asombrosa. 

El metal finalmente se desligó de él, mostrando las terribles cicatrices de su muñón. Dejó el artefacto en la silla que tanto había usado, y levantó la vista. Ella no lo miraba con el asco de Cersei, con la reprobación de su padre o con la evitación de Tyrion. Lo miraba como si fuera su codo, su rodilla, su oreja… Lo miraba como si fuera una parte de su cuerpo más, no una menos. Lo miraba como si no hubiera nada malo, o al menos, como si no fuera culpable de ello.   
Inexplicablemente su intuición había funcionado. Ambos estaban nerviosos, ambos desearían ocultar parte de lo que estaba expuesto, pero ninguno quería realmente dar un paso atrás. Estaban más cerca, más conectados. La quería, sin paliativos. Y por primera vez, sentía que el sentimiento le era totalmente correspondido, sin segundas intenciones, sin juegos ni mentiras. Desnudos como el día de su nombre, uno frente al otro, no querían nada más.

-¿Puedo tocarte?

Brienne arrugó el entrecejo aturdida. “Ya lo has hecho”, pensaba, podía leerlo en sus ojos como un libro abierto. Aun así no pronunció las palabras, simplemente asintió extrañada. Cuando llevó su mano a su cálida humedad, ella ahogó un grito, abriendo la boca y los ojos, que después cerró. Él no dejó de mirarla, buscándola con sus dedos, acariciando y sintiendo cada nueva suavidad. Recorrió cada recodo escudriñando, indagando, hasta que sus entrecortados suspiros comenzaron a agitarse. Cada ruido, cada expresión en su rostro era algo nuevo que nunca había visto. Le maravillaba lo tosca que siempre le había parecido, y lo absolutamente dulce y frágil que se mostraba ahora. Cuando todo terminó en un gemido asfixiante, abrió finalmente los ojos, profundamente sorprendida. 

La besó de nuevo, su boca especialmente húmeda y caliente, más audaz y valiente cada vez que se encontraban. Al separarse, ella se recostó sobre la cama, temblando ligeramente, pero sosteniendo su mano, invitándole sin atreverse a verbalizar nada. Jaime se incorporó sobre ella, despacio y mostrando cada movimiento con una lentitud extrema, asegurándose de que pudiera pararlo en cualquier instante si la estaba malinterpretando. Pero no iba a frenarle, su obvia inquietud era tan manifiesta como su curiosidad y anhelo. 

Terminó de cerrar la distancia lentamente, mientras veía el gesto constreñido en su rostro, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y los dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Pero en un instante su cara volvía a relajarse, sus ojos abiertos y centrados en él, su boca con una pequeña y redonda abertura suave. 

Sin embargo, él podía sentir su propio ceño fruncido, sus músculos tan tensos y agotados como después de una larga guerra. La sensación era insoportablemente intensa, demasiado fuerte, demasiado urgente y aguda. Nunca la había imaginado así. Terriblemente pequeña, terriblemente cálida y suave. Y su mirada. Sus ojos lo miraban como si fuera el ser más asombroso de la tierra. Como si fuera bueno, como si lo pudiera ser. Era incapaz de soportarlo. 

Apenas consiguió mecerse un par de veces en su interior antes de tener que salir a toda prisa derramándose sin control. Su semilla se impulsó sobre las sábanas, con una furia que ya no recordaba. Ni siquiera había permanecido un maldito minuto en su interior.

Era el ridículo más estrepitoso que hubiera hecho, o que ahora alcanzaba a recordar. Si le hubiera pasado lo mismo con Cersei, habría corrido lo más lejos posible, y ni aun así habría sido capaz de eludir su mirada sentenciosa. Pero ella… ella no lo miraba de ese modo en absoluto. Brienne mantenía esos ojos asombrosos fijados en él, aún tímida y vacilante, pero como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien, en lugar de la profunda decepción que cualquier otra mujer encontraría. Abandonó los miedos, abandonó la vergüenza, y se rindió a ella, dejándose caer a su lado, con el único miedo de que al parpadear, ella siguiera siendo real. 

Pero lo era, Brienne seguía allí, y sus enormes ojos azules lo miraban con la misma intensidad paralizante. Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo que se extendía, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro. Tras un instante evaluó la habitación, y la inercia le hizo querer correr, nunca se le había permitido tener un momento semejante, donde no peligrase la vida de ambos. Pero consiguió permanecer quieto, tranquilo, relajándose con aquel azul calmado. 

¿Ella no querría correr? No sabía cómo llegaron a este momento pero habría predicho que ella estaría avergonzada, aterrada. No lo parecía. Sus ojos tenían dudas, incertidumbre, como debían tener los suyos, una absoluta inseguridad sobre lo que el destino pretendía para ellos. Pero en sus ojos no había miedo. 

Cersei lo temía, no tanto como él a ella, pero había siempre un aroma de peligro que podían oler en el otro. Entonces no pensó que fuera malo, esa tensión entre ambos siempre terminaba en sexo, pero ahora empezaba a pensar que nunca fue correcto. ¿Cabía miedo dentro del amor? No podía, no debía. Eran fuerzas opuestas, fuerzas que no debían confluir nunca. Pero él no habría podido saberlo hasta ahora, porque nadie nunca lo había mirado sin un atisbo de temor. Todos lo hicieron, todos lo miraron con esa distancia y cuidado ante un sujeto amenazante. Toda su familia lo hizo, todos sus enemigos y amigos. No era problema de los demás, era suyo, esa fama que lo acompañaba, ese halo de fatalidad. 

Brienne no lo hacía. Sus ojos eran transparentes, puros, abiertos para él. Podía ver su alma a través de ellos, sin barreras ni muros, nada que la cuidara del hombre más temido del continente. Estaba expuesta, realmente expuesta, sin miedo, sin ningún elemento protector. Confiaba en él, creía en él. Veía algo que nadie había visto. Lo veía, realmente. ¿Cómo podía verlo? Nunca se había sentido tan desnudo. Nunca se había sentido tan pleno. 

Él tampoco tenía miedo. Desconocía qué pasaría mañana, su familia estaba rota y no le quedaba ningún vínculo o sentido de pertenencia en ninguna parte. Pero en sus brazos, de alguna forma se sentía seguro, feliz. Emociones que tampoco parecían convivir con el miedo. Brienne podría matarle con sus propias manos, era de las pocas personas en los Siete Reinos que podría haberlo hecho incluso cuando conservaba su mano diestra, pero de alguna forma era la única con la que se había sentido seguro. Confiaba en ella. En esa exasperante mujer que lo había mentido tan deshonrosamente en lo que, sin duda, habría sido el primer engaño de su vida. Y había sido a él. 

No la necesitaba, la quería, y eso era un cambio abismal en su pequeño mundo. Cersei siempre había sido una necesidad, un vínculo irrompible que lo ataba fuerte, asfixiante, devastador. Brienne no lo ataba, apenas creía tener derecho a acercarse, casi como si desafiase al destino por atreverse a hacerlo. Su hermana y él llegaron al mundo juntos, unidos sin remedio por unos lazos irrompibles y místicos cuyo sino estaba marcado en la eternidad. Brienne era la mujer incorrupta que ningún hombre podía desear. Él era el Matarreyes, el hombre indeseable que sin embargo todas las mujeres anhelaban. Dos personas nacidas en mundos diferentes, destinadas a no cruzarse, a no coexistir. Sin embargo la quería, por encima de lo que los dioses dispusiesen, por encima de lo que el destino tuviera pensado para él. En ese momento, en ese lugar, no podía querer absolutamente nada más. 

Sus respiraciones acompasadas empezaron a ralentizarse, sus parpadeos eran cada vez más largos y prolongados, hasta que su mente quedó en una profunda paz.


	7. EL CAMINO Y EL DESTINO.

El tímido amanecer empezó a diluirse por las cortinas. En menos de una hora el traqueteo de los Hermanos comenzaría, y debería al menos salir de esa cama y vestirse antes de que el primero apareciera por la puerta. Pero las sábanas estaban calientes, y la sensación de bienestar absoluto era tan convincente como extraña; no recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan bien. 

La escasa luz empezó a mostrarle esa enorme fuente de calor. Brienne dormía profundamente, con una expresión suave y calmada que borraba el ceño fruncido habitual. Había legañas en las comisuras de sus ojos, su enorme cicatriz brillaba enfurecida y su cuerpo estaba cómodamente desparramado en el colchón, sin orden ni concierto. 

Su muñón reposaba en su mano izquierda, siendo rodeado y cuidado por la diestra, que lo terminaba de envolver en una especie de manto protector. Su rostro estaba apoyado también en esa maraña de miembros, sus labios rozando los dedos que cubrían su mutilación. Entre ellos sentía el ir y venir de su aliento, húmedo y cálido y, sobre todo, reconfortante.

Lo había escondido de todo y de todos, había intentado cubrirlo de oro y hacer ver que nada había pasado, que seguía siendo el hombre que una vez fue. Pero no lo era, todo lo que había perdido, incluida esa mano, le había hecho estar hoy en aquella habitación. No lo retiró, disfrutó de la sensación que recorría el brazo y que les conectaba, desde los labios de ella, hasta el último recodo de su cuerpo. No quería romper ese contacto, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. 

Las escasas veces que había despertado con Cersei, ella aún olía a perfumes, la habitación se había impregnado de aceites, y sedas y linos tintados de colores filtraban las escasas luces. Nunca pareció cómoda, ni despreocupada, sino con una postura cuidada y estudiada, todo puramente artificial. Él tampoco había estado cómodo, siempre intentando mostrar su mejor imagen y con esa sensación acuciante de peligro que hacía que bajo cualquier alegría se agitara la ansiedad y la incertidumbre. 

En los brazos de Brienne, ahora se sentía a salvo. No había aceites ni perfumes, el olor a sexo en la habitación aún cantaba, y no creía que pudiera haber otro mejor. El cuerpo desgarbado a su lado era tan real como la vida, cada una de sus cicatrices y pestañas, cada una de sus pecas y golpes le conectaba con la crudeza del mundo y con su bondad, esa dualidad eterna. 

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero sus párpados se movían con rapidez. ¿Qué estaría soñando? Siempre podía adivinar los sueños de Cersei, sus deseos y anhelos. Lo que le gustaba, lo que aborrecía. Al fin y al cabo, ambos se habían formado juntos, ocupando el espacio que el otro permitía, creciendo en la misma matriz, conformándose para encajar y permanecer siempre unidos como uno solo. 

Brienne era enorme, un cuerpo gigante y extraño. Nada en ella le era familiar, nada en ella le era esperado. Aunque no era muy caballeroso por su parte, la había imaginado en algunas noches solitarias, y ninguno de sus pensamientos se había parecido a lo que tuvieron aquella noche. Había esperado que se pareciera a la mujer con la que había luchado, a esa guerrera brusca y directa, incansable, incisiva. Sin embargo, había sido el tacto más delicado, las caricias más leves. La piel que cubría aquellos músculos era suave y tersa, cuando habría esperado la rigidez del mismísimo cuero. Todo era extraño, todo era diferente, y aunque pasara mil años descubriéndola seguiría siendo así. Porque no era él, ni una extensión de él, ni la parte que creyó que le faltaba. Era una persona diferente e independiente, alguien que no podía llegar a asimilar como parte de sí mismo. Alguien que siempre tendría su propia idiosincrasia. Una persona real, con anhelos y experiencias diferentes, y no la idea irreal de una pieza faltante.

Unirse a Cersei había sido prácticamente un impulso, un retorno a ese inicio vital, a ese cálido lugar de origen: el vientre protector de su madre. Unirse a Brienne no fue nada similar, nada a dónde volver o regresar. Todo había sido nuevo, extraño y maravilloso, una tierra desconocida, casi de otro planeta. 

Se acercó cautelosamente y besó su sien, manteniéndose alerta por si su primer impulso era golpearlo. Pero el gemido más dulce salió de sus labios, mientras se estiraba como un enorme felino cansado y vislumbraba la más estrecha línea de apertura en sus párpados. Seguía aquí, con él, la noche no había cambiado nada, la luz del día volvía a encontrarles juntos. 

Besó su cuello caliente y húmedo, cada gota de sudor que anidaba en él. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas, dibujando con su nariz en su clavícula, en su torso, en sus costillas. Besó sus pechos pequeños, disfrutando de la tremenda suavidad de sus extremos rosados. El canto de sus sonidos era cada vez más intenso, pero no lo frenaba, Brienne no decía una sola palabra. Cuando llegó a su ombligo, besando cada herida y cicatriz, miró hacia arriba, para ver sus enormes ojos ya completamente abiertos y asombrados, su labio inferior fuertemente mordido. 

Bajó un poco más, besando su bajo vientre, besando cada pequeño avance indicando el lugar al que quería llegar. Ella tenía que saberlo, su cuerpo había empezado a temblar con fuerza, hasta que su lengua pudo lamer su recorrido completo, y el ligero temblor se convirtió en un fuerte espasmo. 

-¡Jaime! ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Levantó la vista para mirarla mientras respondía. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, la cara más roja que hubiera visto nunca y una expresión de absoluta sorpresa. 

-Besarte. 

Y lo hizo. Simplemente puso sus labios sobre ella de nuevo, en un suave beso tan ligero y sutil que dudaba que sintiera el leve contacto. Pero lo hizo, todo su cuerpo se retorció de nuevo, respondiendo tan intensamente que apenas podía soportarlo. 

Profundizó el beso, se hundió en ella con el hambre de un naufrago, bebiendo su placer, escuchando su felicidad. A pesar de haber parecido francamente conmocionada, ahora casi reía en un abandono abrumador. 

La estaba volviendo loca, y eso le volvía loco. Nunca habría imaginado una respuesta tan intensa, ni una entrega tan absoluta. Ella siempre había parecido tan seria que encontrar estas otras maravillosas partes era como descubrir un tesoro, un cofre que alguien se había esforzado mucho en esconder. 

No sabía lo que le gustaba, no tenía más remedio que explorar y escuchar su piel. Tenía que estar presente, presente en ella. Saber lo que quería Cersei era tan simple como sentir lo que él quería. Cada gesto y cada movimiento los estimulaba como un espejo, sintiendo la misma experiencia en dos cuerpos contiguos. Brienne era un cuerpo diferente, muy diferente, y cada caricia mostraba un nuevo descubrimiento en el mapa de un territorio completamente desconocido.

Besó y lamió y volvió a besarla queriendo permanecer ahí, queriendo que todo lo que alguna vez le hizo daño se olvidase por un momento, queriendo que solo pudiera sentirlo a él, amándola, tomándola, acariciándola y adorándola. 

En un instante sus manos se aferraron a la sábana con violencia, mientras sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos ahogados. Su cuerpo se movía sin voluntad, mientras él se seguía aferrando con fuerza, besando sus últimas olas de una marea que finalmente había arrasado todo. 

Despacio y tímidamente regresó a su lado, levantando una ceja con una modestia fingida. Ella estaba roja, agotada y realmente apocada, con un gesto de incomprensión absoluta.   
Tenía un gusto extraño y maravilloso en su lengua, que no pudo evitar disfrutar. Sabía a ella, a él, a lo que habían hecho el día anterior y a lo que acababa de hacer. No había modo alguno en el que hubiera besado a Cersei en ese momento, pero Brienne no era Cersei. Posó los labios en los suyos, queriendo asegurarse que nada había cambiado, que las horas de sueño no habían turbado su determinación. Ella le devolvió el beso con timidez y dulce aceptación, suspirando con nuevos sonidos que agitaban cada una de sus pasiones. 

Cuando se separó se quedó callado un instante, simplemente mirando sus infinitos ojos fijos en él. Eran verdaderamente hermosos. 

-¿Qué has…? Yo…

Brienne intentó un inicio de frase que no resultó en nada. 

-¿No tuviste septa en la infancia? Pensé que os preparaban para estas cosas. 

-Para esto no. 

Jaime no pudo evitar reírse. No, no imaginaba a esas viejas molestas y amargadas explicando nada que tuviera que ver con el placer de las mujeres. 

-Bueno, supongo que tenía mucho que compensar.

Puso su sonrisa más irónica, pero Brienne no respondió igual. Sus ojos se turbaron, pudo ver cómo se ponía tensa y retrocedía. Desde luego no había sido el momento de sus estúpidos y ácidos comentarios. 

-Me refiero… Quiero decir… Supongo que anoche no fue todo lo que habrías esperado. 

Ella seguía manteniendo un gesto confuso. 

-Quiero decir que no fue… Que fue…

-¿Que estuvo mal?

Cada palabra sonó como un cristal que se rompía.

-No.- Ella seguía retraída en la esquina de la pequeña cama, como si sus dos larguísimos cuerpos pudieran mantener una gran distancia en el pequeño catre.- No. Quería decir que fue breve, y lo lamento. Sé que no tienes nada para comparar pero no fue un rendimiento del que pueda estar orgulloso.

Ella bajó los ojos. -¿Hice algo mal? Mi septa no dijo nada sobre… lo de hoy. Pero sí dijo que mi esposo podría tener problemas. Que había algunas formas para intentar solventar el hecho de que la mujer fuera... Como yo.

-Dioses…- La cortó. No había forma de terminar aquella conversación sin avergonzarse, pero tenía que asegurarse de no avergonzarla a ella. –No fue mal fue… demasiado bien. Para mí. Los hombres deben… Deberían… -Se apretó el puente de la nariz con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos. –Cualquier caballero quiere complacer a su dama. Simplemente, querría haber tenido más tiempo para ello. ¿No lo habrías imaginado distinto?

Asintió con la cabeza. 

-Imaginaba dolor, y sangre. –Bajó los ojos. –Y desprecio. No, no había imaginado nada parecido.

Supuso que era así, que el mundo la había preparado para el sufrimiento desde la más tierna infancia. Se acercó más a ella, temiendo que los dos cayeran por el borde. 

-Será mejor. Cada día mejor. Lo prometo. 

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, mientras su labio temblaba. Por un momento vio destellos en sus ojos, chispas de algo cálido y bueno, anhelos de felicidad. Pero pronto agitó su cabeza, bajando los ojos y retirándole su luz.

-Ser Hyle…

Al escuchar su nombre la calidez de la habitación empezó a reducirse. 

-Creo que acaba de perder a su doncella. 

-A él no le importa mi virtud, nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Mientras siga manteniendo mi herencia, seguirá queriendo el matrimonio. 

El chico seguiría queriendo casarse con ella a toda costa, pero por supuesto que le importaría que el maldito Matarreyes hubiera llegado primero. Si aparecía por la puerta en ese momento intentaría matarlo con sus escasas habilidades. 

–Aunque él siga deseándolo… ¿Lo haces tú?

-Jaime… voy a casarme. Mi padre…

-Estás casada. 

-Necesito un matrimonio de verdad. 

-Este es un matrimonio de verdad, en todos los sentidos que cualquiera puede imaginar. 

-¡No lo es!- Brienne arrastró la sábana mientras se levantaba, cubriéndose por completo. Caminó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, enfrentándose a la pared, hablando sin mirarle. –Dijiste que lo anularíamos. Dijiste…

-Nos casamos sin tu consentimiento. Temía que al despertar te horrorizase la idea y solo quería que supieras que podías rectificar. Ahora sé que no quieres hacerlo, y yo tampoco. 

-Lo harás. 

Parpadeó sin comprenderla. 

-Volverás. Antes o después te reclamarán en la capital. 

-No lo harán. Me habrán declarado muerto o fugitivo, en ningún caso sigo formando parte de aquello. 

-¿Y si lo hacen? ¿Y si ella…?- Las palabras murieron en su boca. Él se levantó completamente desnudo, acercándose hasta tomar su mano, hasta que ella lo volvió a mirar.

-Lo hizo. Cersei me reclamó. Recibí un cuervo en el campamento, donde me decía que la salvase y que estaríamos siempre juntos. Que me amaba. Lo repitió tres veces, una por cada uno de nuestros bastardos.

Ella entreabrió la boca, sin atreverse a preguntar. 

-Quemé la misiva. No la seguí, no atendí su llamada. He terminado, tardé demasiado, los Dioses lo saben, pero he terminado. Y después apareciste en el campamento, con la cara destrozada y la voz rota. Y te seguí. A ti, a dondequiera que me llevases. Y lo seguiré haciendo mientras lo permitas. 

Tenía los ojos encharcados, y no parecía poder formar una sola palabra. 

-¿Por qué?- Su labio temblaba mientras intentaba continuar su frase. -¿Por qué, Jaime? Te mentí. Te mentí. Confiaste en mí y yo… Yo no creo que pueda perdonarme. ¿Por qué tu sí? 

-Me has perdonado cosas peores. 

-No es cierto. Nunca me has mentido. 

Le parecía increíble escuchar esas palabras de la mujer a la que había insultado durante meses, que había intentado matar, y que había enviado sola en una misión que casi había acabado con ella. Pensó en decirlo, en entrar en esa guerra por quién había hecho más daño, que por supuesto iba a ganar. Pero solo se acercó más a ella, puso su mano en su cuello y la besó. 

Toda su tensión se deshacía en él, sentía como toda su rudeza y su tozudez se convertían en mantequilla bajo sus labios. Había querido ser un buen caballero, ser un buen hijo y ser un buen hermano, y había fallado en todo. Ahora la importancia de todo aquello quedaba atrás, esto era todo lo que quería, toda su vida, deshacerse juntos mientras se fundían, perdiendo todas esas rigideces que eran todo lo que el resto del mundo era capaz de ver. Compartir juntos ese secreto, esa fragilidad que solo se mostraban en una habitación cerrada. Solo quería hacerla feliz, la conocía, y sabía cómo. 

-Escribiré a tu padre, como tu esposo y protector. Le informaré de nuestra unión, de mis buenas intenciones para con su hija y su legado. Le aseguraré tu bienestar, pero exigiré prologar nuestro retorno a la isla durante un tiempo, como es mi derecho. Terminaremos lo que empezamos, encontraremos a las niñas y estarán a salvo donde consideres, podrían viajar con nosotros a Tarth o buscar el último de sus familiares en los confines del mundo. Las pondremos a salvo. Tu padre ya tiene el matrimonio que exige en la misiva, y tendrá todo lo que quiera cuando terminemos esto. 

Brienne ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mostrar una mínima reacción cuando la puerta tras él les hizo saltar a ambos. Ella se subió más la sábana, que ya la cubría por completo, pero él… él estaba completamente desnudo, de pie, a escasos centímetros de ella, y a pocos metros del Hermano Mayor, que apenas había cambiado el gesto. 

-Debo cambiarle las vendas. Ser Jaime, si nos hace el favor de esperar fuera… 

Necesitaba escucharla. Necesitaba saber su respuesta. Pero su rostro completamente rojo y angustiado le decía que lo único que necesitaba ella era que se tapara y saliera de allí. Por primera vez escuchó la petición del hermano, se vistió rápidamente y se esfumó sin discutir.

Brienne estaba atónita, confusa, aturdida y desconcertada. Pero lo que más le sorprendía de todo, era que estaba francamente bien. Desde que mató a Su Señora, su mente fuera y dentro de la conciencia le había atormentado de las peores formas. Estaba en un laberinto sin salida, un lugar oscuro y abandonado donde ya ni siquiera intentaba huir. Jaime rompió el laberinto, los cascotes la golpearon y dolió, no recordaba haber llorado jamás tanto. Pero después el laberinto desapareció, solo quedaba ella, con todo lo que era y todo lo que había hecho, y una vida por delante para ser y hacer mucho más que su peor acto. En los brazos de Jaime se sintió tan reconfortada que se permitió soltar todo lo que había estado conteniendo, sabiendo que no iba a dejarla caer. Y después de llorar y después de sentir esa ligereza al soltar todo ese lastre, Jaime la había besado. 

Ni siquiera había sido tan extraño como debería, la intimidad que habían ido construyendo parecía traducirse fácilmente en ese beso suave y veloz, que había continuado su recorrido por su rostro. Pero encontraba de nuevo su camino allí, a su boca, a la calidez de sus labios. 

No podía comprender cómo había pasado, pero sabía que no era ningún sueño, que cada minuto en esa habitación había sido real. Aún sentía los dedos de Jaime sobre su piel, aún escuchaba sus labios húmedos y rojizos jadeando en su rostro, aún podía ver el verde y el negro, fundiéndose en una mirada tan intensa y penetrante que podía sentirla en cada parte de su ser. 

Sus actos habían sido difíciles de asimilar, una suerte del destino que los llevó a esa situación. Pero sus palabras… sus palabras eran imposibles. Le había dicho que abandonó a Cersei, y la siguió a ella. Recordó cuando regresó y la salvó de las fauces del oso, pero aquello había sido totalmente diferente: a pesar de los desvíos, antes o después regresaría a su hermana, era todo lo que entonces quería hacer. 

Ahora no solo decía que ya no lo quería, sino que realmente parecía que aquella necesidad había desaparecido. No habló de ella con la furia de un hombre que necesitaba recapacitar, sino con la firmeza de uno decidido, de alguien que ya había pensado y repensado y tenía muy claro el camino que no volvería a andar. Le creía. Confiaba en él, como Jaime por alguna estúpida razón, parecía seguir confiando en ella. 

Ahora el Hermano Mayor le revisaba las heridas y cambiaba los escasos vendajes; algunas ya estaban cicatrizando al aire y la mayoría estaban casi perfectamente sanadas. Intentaba no mirarle, pero él seguía su trabajo como cualquier día, como si esa mañana pudiera ser cualquier otra del calendario. 

-Yo… Lo siento. Por Ser Jaime. 

El hombre siguió con su trabajo sin cambiar el gesto. 

-Es vuestro marido, no tenéis que disculparos por nada. 

Ella se sorprendió, mirándole con los ojos redondos. Él solo puso una sonrisa suave. 

-Por supuesto a cualquier otra pareja le hubiera pedido mayor discreción, pero supongo que ver el trasero de Jaime Lannister de buena mañana es el compromiso menos severo al que me ha expuesto desde que llegó.

Sintió que su rostro ardía como el mismísimo fuego, no entendía como un hombre como él podía ser tan comprensivo con una indiscreción semejante. 

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo hubierais aceptado en cualquier otra pareja pero sí en nosotros? 

-Tampoco hubiera permitido oficiar un matrimonio en estas condiciones, ni habría permitido el trajín de hombres que rodean ésta habitación, ni …

-¿Pero por qué? 

-Porque vos sois diferente.- Suspiró sentándose a su lado, con una expresión calmada. –Sabéis que estáis curando, que vuestra estancia aquí apenas se justifica. Pronto tendréis que continuar. Pronto tendréis que seguir adelante, seguir vuestro camino. 

Por primera vez le dio un aspecto puramente religioso, y no de un soldado disfrazado, con ese aura de misticismo con la que hablan los septones.

-El camino del Padre es recto y severo. El camino de La Anciana es duro y sabio. El camino del Guerrero, tortuoso y necesario. Pero el camino de los hombres… es bastante más complejo. Debemos llegar al destino que nos guían los Dioses, pero hay muchas formas de llegar hasta ahí. Algunos hombres necesitan la mano dura de El Padre, algunos el candor y piedad de la Madre… Puede que vuestro camino necesite cruzar algunas rutas poco ortodoxas, no seré quien os ponga más piedras en él. 

Se sentía tan perdida, y él parecía tan iluminado. Quería seguir preguntando. Quería tener las respuestas.

-¿Cuál es, Hermano? ¿Cuál es mi camino?

Llamaron a la puerta y el Hermano Mayor respondió afirmativamente. Thoros de Myr entró con su oscura túnica roja, llenando el espacio de un nuevo Dios. El Hermano Mayor recogió los vendajes antiguos, y salió por la puerta llevándose a los suyos. Aquella mañana, parecía haberlos conocido a todos. 

Thoros se sentó a su lado, sonriendo felizmente. Le intranquilizaba su presencia, siempre había estado cerca, mirándola como si esperase algo de ella. Ahora callaba a su lado, pacientemente, sin decir una sola palabra. 

-Puedo… ¿Puedo ayudaros? 

Negó profusamente con la cabeza. –Esperaba poder ayudaros yo. 

Arrugó el entrecejo sin comprender. 

-Creo que por fin os habéis hecho la pregunta. La pregunta que nos guiará a todos. ¿Cuál es el camino?

Brienne parpadeó. 

-Yo… No lo sé. Nunca pude seguir el camino de la Doncella. Nunca me dejaron caminar el de el Guerrero. Mi padre querría que siguiera el de la Madre… Sé que querría, pero no sé si podré dárselo. Ser Hyle regresará y yo… Y Jaime. Y… sé que rompí cualquier juramento con Lady Catelyn pero yo… Esas niñas…

El sacerdote bajó la cabeza hasta susurrar. 

-Estáis tropezando en los primeros peldaños. ¿Creéis que solo hay siete caminos? ¿Siete lugares a los que llegar? El mapa es grande, mucho más grande. Quizá debáis contemplarlo desde más lejos. 

Abrió la boca y la cerró, su mente embotada en decisiones que no podía tomar.

-Estáis mirando los senderos, los estrechos pasillos por los que habéis caminado siempre. ¿Puedo sugerir algo diferente?- Thoros de Myr se acercó y giró suavemente su cabeza con la mano, dejando sus ojos perfectamente posados en el escaso fuego de la lumbre. – No os esforcéis en pensar por dónde, no gastéis energías dilucidando la senda más honorable o ventajosa. Simplemente observad. El camino está ahí, en las llamas. Solo tenéis que mirar. 

Por supuesto, las llamas tambaleantes solo le mostraban fuego. Los colores de la casa Lannister, rojo, dorado, fundiéndose entre sí. El constante crepitar empezó a enfurecerse, y el ruido creció en intensidad, azuzado por el aire que penetraba bajo la puerta. Y entonces vio el azul, el negro, los destellos furibundos que mezclaban el color. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas, barriendo el resto de su cuerpo y haciéndola sudar. 

Ojos. Encontró ojos de distintos colores que se tornaron en nada. Oscuridad. Una ciudad desconocida. Pero la estatua… aquello tenía que ser… Las formas se disiparon y los hombres que una vez la quisieron muerta y luego la cuidaron, ahora cuidaban a otra chica. Pero ellas no estaban a salvo, nadie lo estaba. La oscuridad penetró en la habitación, las llamas casi se desvanecieron. Casi. Las brasas que aún ardían humearon hasta que la luz volvió a nacer. Y los colores regresaron. El rojo, el dorado. El azul. Sintió sus propias lágrimas descender por las mejillas. 

Habló al sacerdote con unos labios temblorosos. 

-¿Haríais algo por mi?

Sonreía plácidamente. –Para eso estamos aquí. La hermandad es vuestra, mi Señora, espero que podamos honrarla.

Jaime tardó en regresar a la habitación. Se bañó, comió algo e intentó dar forma a los pensamientos revueltos que le acosaban. No tenía ningún control sobre su destino, Brienne tenía que tomar una decisión que él no podía forzar. Si decidía tomar a ese idiota por esposo, si regresaba a Tarth… La idea se le hacía insoportable, pero la verdad es que él no podría hacer nada. 

Cersei eligió a Raegar, a Robert. Eligió ser Reina y tener príncipes y princesas. Siempre elegiría su posición antes que a él. 

Brienne elegía el honor. Siempre. Su padre le exigía y reclamaba, tenía un propósito que los Reinos le exigían… ¿Qué era él en comparación? 

“Mató al monstruo de Catelyn stark” Se recordó. "Lo hizo por mi"

Pero ahora no estaba su vida en juego, sino su corazón. No había esperanza alguna de que lo eligiera en lugar de los mandatos de su padre. Si tenía una esperanza, una mísera y pequeña esperanza, eran las niñas Stark. 

Sabía que por mucho que la situación hubiera sido horrible, por mucho que le hubiera dolido cómo terminó todo con su madre, la vida de aquellas niñas seguía pesando en su conciencia, y que nunca estaría en paz mientras ellas siguieran perdidas. Ese era la única posibilidad, el único camino que podían trazar juntos. 

Cuando entró en la habitación, Brienne estaba sola, con un gesto tranquilo y decidido, mucho menos confusa que unas horas atrás. Se sentó a su lado y esperó. Él no podía decirle nada más, sólo podía hacerlo ella. 

-He pedido a la Hermandad que busque a Sansa Stark. 

Se marchaba. Renunciaba a su búsqueda. El único camino que los mantendría juntos se había desdibujado en la arena. Intentó tragar su saliva pero se atascaba en la garganta. 

-Thoros vino a mi habitación y… Lo que pasó con la espada definitivamente les ha convencido de algo que no sé explicar. Está aquí por mi, estaba esperando mi guía para continuar. Le hablé de Sansa, y dice que ha escuchado rumores, que sabe por dónde comenzar. Ella está aquí, en alguna parte. Sé que no está lejos, que la pueden encontrar. 

-¿Te rindes? ¿Estando tan cerca? 

-No voy a rendirme, tú tampoco lo hiciste. Lo juraste a su madre y me diste la misión de encontrarla. Yo se la entrego a Thoros. No la he encontrado aún porque no es mi destino, porque no es lo que debía hacer. Sé que este es el camino. 

-¡Son unos asesinos! ¿Sabes lo que han hecho en estas tierras? Han sembrado la muerte allá por donde han caminado, ¿vas a dejar a tu protegida en sus manos?

-No son asesinos. Tenían la guía de una asesina, de un monstruo. Ahora me siguen y responden ante mí. He prohibido cualquier daño a civiles, cualquier agresión, violación o asesinato se castigará con la mayor severidad. Aunque no lo sean, seguirán el código de caballería. Encontrarán a la niña, sé que lo harán. 

Tomó su mano, acercándose más. No quería suplicar, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. 

-No lo hagas. No te entregues a ese hombre por una maldita carta. Tu padre no sabe que ya estás casada. Sé que el Matarreyes no es el hombre que hubiera elegido, pero pude hacerte ver algo más. Puedo hacérselo ver. Por favor, no lo hagas. 

-No voy a Tarth, aún no. Tengo… tengo que ir a Braavos. Tengo que ayudar a Arya Stark. 

Su boca se descolgó bobaliconamente. 

-¿La pequeña? ¿Arya Stark? ¿Cómo...?

-Thoros me hizo mirar las llamas. Vi a Sansa, en las Tierras de los Ríos, pero no reconocí el lugar, y no era yo quien la encontraba. Yo estaba en el mar, podía ver el Titán de Braavos, elevándose sobre mi barco. Arya está en la Casa de Blanco y Negro. Se está preparando, pero tendrá problemas. Necesitará ayuda. 

Fuego. Él había solo había visto hombres en el fuego, y su recuerdo aún lo atormentaba cada noche. 

-¿Preparando para qué?

-Habrá una guerra en el Norte, una que descenderá y que arrasará Poniente si no lo impedimos. No será por el Trono, no será por disputas entre Señores. Todos tendremos un papel. Si todos lo cumplimos, la vida prevalecerá. 

Era una locura, todo aquello era una completa locura incomprensible. Quería seguir preguntando, quería llegar a entender... Pero lo único que su mente repetía salió tropezadamente sin que pudiera evitarlo. 

-¿Estoy allí? ¿Contigo? En Braavos, en el Norte... ¿Estamos juntos?

En ese momento era todo lo que le importaba. 

-No puedo decírtelo. No importa lo que yo viera, quiero que puedas elegir tu camino. 

-Lo elegí cuando te seguí más allá del campamento. Seguiré tus pasos, siempre que me lo permitas. 

Estaba desesperado, pero ella no. Parecía segura, decidida. Parecía... feliz. 

-Me viste, ¿verdad?

-Estabas en Braavos. Estabas en el Norte. Y estabas en Tarth. 

Tragó saliva, mientras ella rodeaba su mano con las suyas. 

-No estoy abandonando las peticiones de mi padre. Cuando el Invierno termina vi las primeras flores en Tarth. Vi los árboles recuperarse, y el tímido sol hacerse cada vez más fuerte. Te vi en las orillas de mis playas, con el calor de un verano sofocante. 

Jaime parpadeó deseando trasladarse a esa visión, deseando compartirla y hacerla real. Entonces la mano de Brienne movió su cabeza con cuidado, haciéndole mirar la pequeña lumbre.

Cerró los ojos automáticamente, sin poder evitarlo. El fuego aún le causaba pesadillas, jamás se atrevía a contemplarlo pausadamente. Pero Brienne mantuvo su mano en su mandíbula, dándole fuerzas. 

Al abrirlos las llamas danzaron con colores cálidos, sin la intensidad del verde ni la agresividad que recordaba de aquellos días oscuros. En ese fuego no había guerra, ni búsquedas, ni inquietudes, todo aquello había quedado atrás. Las llamas ondearon como el agua, en olas suaves y ligeras, del color de los ojos de Brienne. Las llamas besaban sus piernas, mojándolo, haciendo que la arena se despegase de su piel. Brienne seguía a su lado, salpicándole mientras su risa se mecía con el canto del oleaje. Se sentía ligero, tan liviano como las llamas que seguían elevándose y chisporroteando. Pero en su brazo izquierdo notaba un pequeño peso, una mano enganchada que tiraba de él hacia abajo. Una pequeña de los ojos del mar, de ondas de pelo dorado y brillante que se movían con el rumor de las llamas. Una niña que chapoteaba mientras lo miraba con una risa estruendosa, gritando feliz por el baile de las olas. 

Él no había visto el camino, sino el destino. Ese era su hogar, esa era su familia. 

Brienne tenía los ojos encharcados y sabía que, aunque no se hubiera atrevido a decírselo, ella también la había visto. Posó la frente en la suya, siendo consciente por vez primera de hacia dónde caminaba, de dónde le llevaban sus pasos. ¿Braavos? ¿Invernalia? Apenas había escuchado el complicado camino que había encontrado Brienne, pero no importaba.   
Había visto todo lo que necesitaba ver. Seguiría a Brienne por cualquiera de los senderos que trazase, porque todos ellos conducirían allí. Y porque todos los surcaría con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por todo. Lamento los tiempos extraños y la tardanza, pero ha sido inevitable. Seguiré con El Hotel Bahía pronto, y tengo algo nuevo en mente. Mil gracias por la paciencia y los maravillosos comentarios, sois geniales. 
> 
> 💜💜💜


End file.
